


The Knight and the Siren

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Knight Yellow, Monster Blue, They are gay, everything is gay, everything rolled a 20 for gayness, the walls are gay, they are so gay, this torch is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 33,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Human AU staring the Diamonds living in a the fantasy kingdom of Edelstein.Captain Gelb is training to clear her mind after a ceremony that the Queen held in her honor. She starts to hear a strange sound coming from the Dungeons.More character info in the notes at the end





	1. Song

A badge of courage.

The blade sliced through the first log, moving to the next. Technique as well as skill was needed to cleave through that much bulk. She turned the blade, allowing a quicker stroke to take off a chunk of the next log.

The highest honor for any guard.

Pulling the sword back, she faked a thrust, shifting her weight to deal a blow with her shield. The next log flew forward before rolling along the ground and hitting the far wall. Returning to a defensive stance, she eyed an invisible enemy, making sure to leave no opening at risk for attack.

I’m proud of you.

Captain Gelb relaxed, sheathing her broadsword. She was still in her finest armor; gold plated with silver trim with a red tabard that fell between her legs. Her more practical set had the same color but was far lighter and harder with pointed shoulder pads and chain mail for the arms and legs. Honor filled her as she touched the cloth piece around her neck that was woven just for her. It held runes etched with golden thread describing her feats of courage. In the center shone the kingdom’s symbol: a single gem that stood tall on every banner and flag across the land. The ceremony had been just this morning followed by yet another grand feast. She sighed, checking her shield for any dents before hooking it behind her back. If only it was just that.

There had always been always too much; the celebrations, the grand parades all in honor of the kingdom. So much pomp and circumstance set aside for tiny accomplishments of the Princess or a new diplomacy forged by the Queen. The Captain could remember a much simpler time of a poor but happy fishing village where the only worry was if a storm would roll in. Still, she cracked a grin knowing the last gathering had been just for her. After enough drinks had flowed, she escaped to the back courtyard to train. A good party was one thing, but a solid practice regime always cleared her head.

The main training yard was far superior with proper gear and targets as well as other soldiers to spar. Yet, she found herself preferring the rough, scrubbed lawns that ran along the back of the castle between the main wall and the lesser battlements. The few unkempt trees that dotted the area made fine opponents when testing a new blade. Shifting a short hair that poked out from her helmet, the Captain went to work setting up her wooden targets for another round. All she was missing was the last one she had sent flying against the wall. Walking over, she bent to pick it up but paused, and eyebrow raising.

Singing. Gentle, beautiful singing. The enchanting voice was muffled as if coming from the forests far beyond the walls, but Gelb could tell its origins were much closer. She crouched, following along the base of the castle as the song grew louder. It was so sad in contrast to the celebrations still humming at the other side of the castle grounds.

“Hello?”

The singing paused for a brief moment before continuing, the sound coming somewhere underground, deep inside the walls. Gelb rose, staring at the stone as if they held the answers. She knew of the Queen and her daughter, but their personal chambers were nowhere near here. The captain glanced up, matching the tower positions to the map in her head before staring down again, eyes wide. This was the far edge of the dungeons; the maze of catacombs that sprawled under the land for miles.

The alluring melody faded away. Gelb tried to follow the sound but met only stone and silence. Frowning, she retrieved her log and returned to training.


	2. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pricness Rao does not pay attention during her history lessons, just wanting to train with Captain Gelb.
> 
> More character info in the notes at the end.

The Kingdom of Edelstein was nestled between a great mountain range to the East, a vast sea to the West, and cold tundra lands to the North. To the South one could travel through productive farm land and flourishing woodlands for miles, all green and healthy. The main castle stood before the roots of the mountains took their hold on the land; walls carved from the very rock itself.

Generations of workers, farmers, and fishermen gathered together to pick a ruler only a short century ago. The threat of barbarians prompted a united leadership. Now the land stood guarded by an elite army, boarders patrolled, villages kept safe while the High Queen ruled from her throne. They were a family from the tundra; a harsh, barren place who brought with them the seeds of a kingdom. History sung their praises and progress kept their legacy high as the castle walls. 

Only a few remember the construction of a great underground labyrinth. A peaceful kingdom could not function with enemies. All cast into the dark, stone prison were never heard from again. Their innocence mattered not.

“Are you going inside?”

Captain Gelb stood up, shocked by the sudden question when she had assumed she was alone. Turning, she glared down at eager eyes.

“Good afternoon, Princess.” She gave a short bow before nodding toward the thick iron gate. “No, just checking the portcullis and sewers again.”

Two other guards stood on the other side of the short bridge leading to the dungeon entrance. A small moat surrounded the walled off area, acting as both a sewer system and a final barrier. The Captain gave her visitor a side glance.

“How did you get past them?”

The Princess grinned. “Oh, hello guards! I have been looking for the Captain. My mother wants me to train more. Oh thank you sirs so much!”

Gelb couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking her head. The Princess reached for the gate.

“So, can we go in?”

Gelb stepped between the Princess and the bars. She stood almost two feet taller than the curious teenager, but that didn’t seem to stop the endless pranks, escapes, pilfered food on her watch.

“Roa. What did you just read about in your studies last week?”

“Um. Something about armies and barbarians?” Roa shrugged. “It was boring, until I got to come out here with you.”

The Captain sighed. “Before you were born, when your mother was just a child, her father sent soldiers all over the land to capture all the monsters and beasts terrorizing the kingdom.” She tapped on the portcullis with her gloved hand. “They’re all in there now.”

“Oh.” Roa was still gazing at the dungeons with eager eyes. “And my mom locked up those Kobat things? The little lizard men with the fangs?”

“Kobolds. And yes.”

Roa stepped toward the gates, frowning as she was blocked by the Captain.

“That means you don’t want to go in there.”

The Princess stopped her foot. “But you did! Just the other week.”

Gelb glared down. “Yes I did. With a full unit of soldiers under my command. Not in a dress trying to get out of doing chores.” She met Roa’s pouting expression before cracking a smile. “Want to help tidy up the training yard? I’ll teach you some more sword parries after you’re done.”

The Princess crossed her arms, acting as if she was just dealt a great insult. “You’re just a Captain. You have to do what I say.” She looked up, trying to think of a cruel order to give. In the end she giggled. “Alright. I’ll help. But you better teach me those sword techniques.”

Captain Gelb led the way, leaving the towering dungeon gates behind. There was the sound of inhuman chittering and the rake of claws on stone just past the bars.


	3. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen wishes to talk with Captain Gelb
> 
> More character info in the notes at the end.

“Ah, there you are.”

Captain Gelb took to a knee as her Queen approached. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. 

“There’s no need for that, please rise.”

Gelb removed her helmet, holding it under an arm as the Princess walked over to her side.

“Hi mom. Gelb was teaching me to fight!”

Gelb grit her teeth, wishing better words were chosen to describe her training the Princess. She glanced up at the narrowed gaze of the Queen.

‘So I see. At least it keeps you out of pilfering treats from the kitchens.” She rubbed Roa’s head, messing up the soft curly hair. “I set up dinner in the library. If you complete your studies early tonight, we can go out to the fields again and watch the sun set.”

Roa frowned at the mention of more studying but lit up at the nighttime promise. “Really? Alright!”

Captain Gelb watched as she ran off toward the castle. 

“Captain.”

Gelb stood at attention as the Queen played with the cloth badge around her neck, the same she had given the knight just days ago. 

“I’m afraid there have been more escapes. The town guards found one roaming the town last night. It attacked a farmer.”

Gelb nodded, her face stern. “I apologize, my Queen.” She bowed her head. “There have been no signs of weakness in the walls, even the sewers are barely large enough for a rat to travel through. We checked the inside and out.”

“Yes, I know.” The Queen’s voice was soft, yet the Captain could hear the growing anger behind each word. “You were there when I formally sealed the place up a year ago. I fear there’s something more at play here.”

Gelb raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

The Queen stared into the distance, gaze narrowed. “I want you to take a group of your knights inside again. Clear out the Kobolds. They’re numbers must be culled.”

“Your majesty-“

A smile met Gelb’s confused frown. “Do not worry. I only want you to enter the first level. The other creatures are contained far deeper.”

With a nod, Gelb fell to a knee again. “I shall do as you command.”

A gentle hand pet along her hair. Jewel rings and a silken gown met Gelb’s grateful eyes as the Queen smiled down at her. Her pale form was elegant to the point of mesmerizing. Rays from the noon high sun sparkled off her crown and wise face. 

“Very good.” The Queen tilted the Captain’s chin up. “And do try to teach my daughter something less violent. Archery perhaps?”

“O-of course.”

Geld remained on a knee as the Queen and her guards turned and left, heading back toward the castle. She herself went into the main barracks to prepare. From the Princesses’ personal guard to an exterminator. Gelb knew all her duties were important, yet she glanced over her shoulder to watch the Queen enter a side gate. The aggression in the request still lingered in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was just the pressures of ruling an ever changing kingdom.


	4. Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb and her gathered knights talk about what might be waiting for them in the Dungeons.
> 
> More character info in the notes at the end

“Eh, they ain’t tough. About 5 feet tall. Just don’t let them swarm you.”

“And watch the teeth.”

“How are there so many though? Sure they can breed but they still gotta eat.”

“Maybe they eat each other.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Captain Gelb sat at the mess table in the barracks with her handpicked knights. They had already completed a handful of expeditions into the dungeons, but even with dozens of Kobold slain, the Queen remained impatient. The small, reptilian like beasts kept coming, and in greater numbers. A few had even been waiting in ambush by the entrance during their last mission. She eyed the chatty replacements that had to fill in for the more experienced wounded.

“What I’m worried about are the bigger beasts they got locked down there.”

Letting out a sigh, Gelb slammed her mug down. The soldiers all flinched and stared down at their meals at the intimidating stare of their leader. 

“All you need to know is we are there to slay Kobolds.”

One of the new recruits spoke up. “And if we run into anything else?”

He quickly shut his mouth as he was fixed with a stern gaze from his Captain. “I have been assured by the Queen herself that the other monsters are kept far away from the entrance.” Gelb returned to eating. “So try to stay focused.”

“Yes, Captain!” 

They ate in silence before Gelb shook her head. “This isn’t a formal ceremony. You can talk to each other.”

“Yes, captain! Erm.”

The soldiers exchanged looks, embarrassed. Captain Gelb held out her fork. “So, Jarak, what do you think is down there? I was only told of the big dragon guarding the last chamber.”

Jarak grinned. A seasoned veteran, he knew the Captain’s moods far better than most. “Eh, the usual rumors. Minotaurs, giant bats, spiders the size of a house. They say old King captured all the terrible things threatening the kingdom and locked em down there.”

Another soldier, Mildred, joined in. “I heard there’s a flooded room filled with snakes that swallow you whole!”

“And the creature made out of solid rock.” Jarak nodded.

The Captain returned to her dinner, glad her soldiers were in good spirits. They chatted back and forth, some greatly exaggerating about horses that spew fire and cursed slaves turned into half bird creatures. Then, one of the new recruits caught her ear again.

“I heard there was a siren. She sings to lure in those trapped down there then slowly eats them alive.”

“A siren?” Gelb looked over her mug as she swirled its contents, thoughts returning to the song she had heard so many days ago.

“Yes, Captain. She has the body of a beautiful woman. Long flowing hair and naked.” The other soldiers laughed at the comment. “But then she shows her true form and drags you back to her lair and makes potions from your organs while you’re still alive.”

“A naked woman, huh?” Mildred was sitting next to the new recruit and knocked him with a friendly bump of her shoulder. “You sure you’re not just thinking of that new worker down at the pub? The one you love to visit?”

“H-hey!”

A small brawl broke out, the new soldiers at the mercy of the older ones. Captain Gelb sat back, still lost in thought. Perhaps she hadn’t been imagining the song at the back of the castle. She tried to recall the sad melody as she finished her meal.


	5. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelb and her unit meet something new in the Dungeons while fighting off Kobold.
> 
> More character info in the notes at the end

Push forward! We almost have them!”

Captain Gelb stood at the front, her shield locked with the other guard at her side. Slowly, she stepped forward, sword pointed at the Kobold in front of her. It let out a snarl and charged. She yelled back, expression grim as she ran it through, flinging to corpse off her blade as she turned. Two more hung at the back of the dark chamber, their eyes filled with rage.

“Keep the torches up; we can light more once we finish this group.”

The light was already dimming. Humidity combined with the fast battles had left seeing a luxury. Still, the creatures made enough noise to allow her to pierce their hearts in the dark. She moved forward again, Jarak and Mildred at her flank. The Kobolds wielded only short, spiked clubs, sometimes a sharp bone or ruined blade; nothing a match for their shields. After one block she pushed back and slayed the first one with a single strike. The other was taken down by her fellow guards. Shaking the green blood from her sword, Gelb turned to give out more orders but was interrupted by a shout.

“Five more running up the hallway! Ten more!” It was Mildred, voice not showing fear but her face clouding with worry as the small room was soon filled with more Kobolds. “Captain, we got trouble! They blocked us off from the exit!”

“Fall back to the next chamber!”

“But we haven’t scouted that far yet!” One of the newbies yelled back, words shaking.

The Captain shook her head, forcing them to the exit in the far corner. “I’ve seen the map; it’s just a small chamber.” The group hesitated as growling shouts filled the room. She had to open her helmet for them to hear over the din. “Move!”

They ran in, torches revealing wet, slimy walls. A collective gasp as they each stepped into the ankle high waters.

“Great.” Gelb turned toward the entrance they just came through, readying a defense. “At least they can’t surround us now. Maintain this choke point! Slay any who enter!”

“Captain!”

She could hear the Kobolds screeching and steeled herself. Then the snarls came from behind her.

“There’s more pouring in from the far side!”

Gelb closed the face plate on her helmet. “Damn it. Group formation! Keep your shields up!”

The first group piled in, unafraid as they were cut down one after another. More crawled over the dead, their teeth barred and their crude weapons raised. Gelb took a few minor blows but kept fighting, broadsword cleaving in front of her as she tried to keep the battle from getting out of control. The other soldiers kept close, easily dispatching the first wave. But then came the second, then a third. Even more were waiting behind, their cruel eyes glinting in the fading light.

“Keep the torches out of the water!”

Captain Gelb grunted as a club smashed into her helmet. Recovering, she kicked her attacker away, cutting into its friend who was going for the same blow. As she backed up, she knew her fellow guards were being pulled apart, Kobold claws dragging at them in a bid to separate their defenses. 

Fifty or more against seven. Gelb was breathing hard, blood staining her golden armor. Two of the new recruits were already down, backing into the far corner as they held their wounds. Even Mildred was looking worn out. In anger, the Captain rushed forward, cleaving through the rushing swarm in a bid to scatter their forward assault. It worked only in a distraction. Soon Gelb saw herself standing alone, surrounded. She pointed her blade at the head of the closest Kobold.

“Who’s first?”

They growled, lunging at her. Though smaller, their combined weight began pulling her down. Gelb swung her shoulders, flinging off the clinging beasts into the others trying to get a hold. Each bit of progress she made, she slew another Kobold. The steel of her bade became stained in green blood. In the end she had killed almost ten and was much closer to her troop, yet the bastards kept coming.

A different sound echoed among the dreary stones. It was a hiss, lower than a Kobold’s growl, but much more piercing. It drew out from the far side of the chamber, causing the water to vibrate. The Captain glanced up, breathing hard as she readied to fend off another wave. Glowing eyes stared back at her, a pale blue color that hung several meters in the air, much taller than any Kobold. Gelb stood frozen, barely able to comprehend the hulking outline hidden just out of sight in the shadows. The Kobolds around her glanced around, suddenly afraid.

“Captain!” Jarak yelled out before his head was forced under the water. He slashed his attacker away before three more Kobolds took its place. He gasped for air. “A little help!”

Gelb watched as her fellow knight was dragged away by several Kobolds. Looking back at the eyes she saw they had vanished, yet she could still feel a new presence. That didn’t matter now. Shield in front of her, she rushed forward, driving through the snarling mass.

“Hold on Jarak!” She turned toward the rest of her troop standing strong in the corner as they used piled corpses for protection. “Stay together, we’ll join you soon!”

Another hiss cut through the air. Gelb nearly fell over from the tremor that shook the ground. The Kobold’s rage filled growls turned to squeals as they ran in random directions, tripping over each other. Regaining her balance, Gelb stared at the massive, long crater in the floor now filling with water. Over a dozen Kobolds lay crushed in its wake. She saw the glowing eyes again, right above her, the pupils narrowed slits. Far from the torches, all the Captain could make out were broad shoulders wreathed in long spines before a massive shadow loomed before her. Determined, she raised her shield and knelt down, trying to protect Jarak as well.

The ground shook again; a blow so hard it caused a splatter of blood to strike Gelb’s shield as if it was an attack from one of the clubs. Feeling herself whole, she glanced over her drawn blade, ready to take on any more Kobolds or whatever they had decided to bring with them.

“Ugh. Captain.” Jarak spit water, coughing for air. “I think the bastards bit my leg.”

Gelb slowly rose from her knee to a crouch, scanning the darkness. Countless dead Kobolds lay amid the disturbed waters, their corpses mutated and crushed. Just in front of Jarak lay a Kobold with its arm stiff from death, claws around a wicked dagger pointed at her fellow soldier’s chest. The rest of the body was a hole, pierced completely through with the flesh now fused forever to the stone. Water flowed in, covering the grizzly sight. 

“Did you see that?” Gelb helped Jarak up, supporting him as she made their way back to the group still huddled in the corner.

“You mean the giant monster that killed as many Kobolds in five seconds as we do in an hour? Yeah probably.” Jarak spun his usual humor, but the Captain felt him trembling.

The only sounds now were the ragged breathing of her troop and the echoing squeals of the few remaining Kobolds fleeing down the endless corridors. Gelb scanned the darkness.

“Maybe we can just leave. It doesn’t seem to want to-“

The water churned, splashing up against the Captain’s legs as she halted, not even daring to breathe. The last of their light was almost burned out, replaced by the ominous, blue glow of the eyes. They towered over any beast she had ever seen, watching them all with unknown intent.

Mildred lowered her blade, staring. “I thought you said nothing would be this close to the entrance!”

“Shhh.” Captain Gelb continued to back up, making a quick gesture with her free hand. “Head back up to the last chamber.”

All of the guards could see the strange shadows looming over them and the water moving as something massive crawled ever closer.

“Then what?” Whispered Jarak.

The Captain shook her head, mesmerized by the eyes. “It’s not attacking us. Just back up, slowly. Maybe it’s just here for the Kobolds.”

Jarak swallowed. He was technically in the very front, being held by his captain. The first solider moved for the hallway, trying to be silent. 

“Raaa!”

A chorus of snarls erupted from their only exit. More Kobolds rushed in, blinded by their lust for blood. Though only five of them, they charged toward the cowering soldiers, oblivious to the real danger. A hand shot down out of the darkness, crushing the last Kobold to enter. The thing was dead before it understood what even happened. As the limb pulled back, Gelb could easily see the large fingers, each tipped with a cruel, jagged claw. The eyes were close now, wreathed in anger as fangs reflected in their piercing light.

“Run! Back to the entrance!”

She pushed the others forward, shoving Jarak into the arms of another well bodied guard as she automatically kept the rear of the group protected. Though she couldn’t see the carnage, she still heard the crushing of bone and inhuman screaming as each of the Kobolds met their horrible end. Once the screams stopped, she waited for the thing to follow after them. A low hiss echoed through the catacombs. 

Now back to the original room, they followed another hallway back to a few smaller chambers until reaching the wider opening of the main entrance. The entire grouped halted at the door, turning in realization that their Captain was no longer with them. 

“We have to go back!” Mildred was already moving to leave.

One of the new requites grabbed her arm. “Are you kidding me? That thing was huge! It’s a miracle we made it!”

Jarak coughed blood, holding his injured leg. “Alright, you all know I’d go but well…” His voice trailed off.

“What are you doing, get out of here!” The voice of their Captain rang up through the darkness. Gelb walked into the light, weary from the battle and shock. “I’ll seal the last rooms. Just get to the healers before Jarak starts bragging about scars.”

“Captain!”

Their faces lit up as she came into view, sword still in hand.

“What was that?”

“Did you see it?”

“Did it follow you?”

The captain held up her hand for silence. “Just go take care of yourselves. Whatever it is, it’s gone now.”

She watched them leave before turning back to close the barred iron gates that they had unlocked to enter to first few rooms. At the last one, she peered down into the darkness, waiting to see the eyes again and hear that terrible hiss. But all she heard was soft, gentle singing flowing up from the deep.


	6. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelb and Mildred train before they are interrupted by some grave news.

Captain Gelb exhaled, raising her blade so the edge glinted in the sunlight. Her gaze was grim as she worked out the next possible moves that her opponent could select. Opposite of the grassy field stood Mildred, a smug grin on her face as she circled closer, weapon ready. Neither had a shield, both helmet-less with minimal armor as they sparred before the rest of the gathered knights. Gelb stepped to the side, mirroring her opponent as they watched each other closely.

It was Mildred who struck first. Always eager for action, she rushed forward, raising her blade up for a deadly strike. Gelb knew if this was a new recruit, she’d have already won. But this was an experienced solider she had trained personally, and Mildred was a quick learner. There was a gasp from the crowd as they watched their Captain dodge to the side, only to step back, barely managing to block. Mildred had bluffed and swung her weight into her real attack at the last moment, leaving both at an awkward angle as the blades clashed together. It was Gelb’s turn to smile.

“Watch your feet.”

Pushing her blade forward, the Captain tipped the scales before shifting back again. The move left Mildred off balance and she stumbled forward, struggling to block the series of attacks as her victim earned control of the fight. Steel rang against steel as they exchanged blows. Gelb parried one last time before turning, letting an overhand strike swing harmlessly to the ground. It took only a second before the point of her weapon was at Mildred’s throat.

“Good fight.” Gelb gave a nod, meeting her opponent’s eyes.

“I almost had you.” Mildred was breathing heavy, but still had more than enough energy to continue. She dropped her weapon as a sign of defeat.

“Balance is everything.” Gelb sheathed her blade and dusted off her arms. “If you lose balance in close quarters you’re done for.”

“True.” Stretching her arms that were stiff from the fight, Mildred shook her head. “But not if they lose their head first.”

She bent down to pick up her sword, cleaving the blade through the air with a powerful slash. It would have cut through a tree without a problem.

“Gelby!”

The Captain sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the sight of the Princess bounding toward her.

“Gelby! I have to tell you something!”

Mildred chuckled. “Gelby?”

Her Captain shot her a glare. “Call me that and I’ll have you cleaning the stables out for the next three moons.”

Chest heaving, Princess Roa ran up to Gelb, stopping to catch her breath. “There was. Something happened.”

“Woah there.” Gelb helped her stand back up. “What’s the matter?”

“A fire!” Roa yelled out, eyes wide. “An entire village burned down.”

Gelb took a step back. “Wait, what?” Whispers rose from the gathered knights. Mildred exchanged a worried look with her Captain. “Come over here, Roa.” Gelb guided the Princess to a wooden bench away from prying ears. “Sit down. Tell me what happened.”

Roa was near tears. “One of the outer villages, a farming town called Greenwald.”

Flashes of burning homes and smoke choking the air seized Gelb’s mind for a moment. She blinked, leaning down to comfort the Princess.

“Shh. It’s alright.”

Mildred began to walk closer, but the Captain gestured for her to go back to the barracks. 

“You’re safe here in the castle, Roa.”

The Princess wiped her face and looked up. “But I’m the next queen. I’m supposed to protect everyone.”

Captain Gelb couldn’t help but feel a warmth grow in her chest at the empathy she hoped her guidance would spark. She reached down, fluffing up Roa’s hair.

“These things happen. It is tragic, and sad.” She paused, still able to hear chunks of burning timber falling into the water amid distant screams. “But we learn from it and move on.”

They sat together, Roa calming down as she stopped sobbing. The Captain offered a bit of cloth to blow her nose.

“It was the barbarians again. They swarmed in and razed the entire place.”

Gelb nodded, giving the Princess a gentle hug. “How do you know? I haven’t heard any reports of barbarians down there.”

“My mom said so. She’s in a meeting now.” Roa met Gelb’s eyes as more tears formed. “They don’t even care! They just keep talking about trade routes and building more ships.”

The Captain turned toward the castle, eyes narrowing. “Oh, you know how it is. They have to talk about the boring stuff first.”

“I guess.”

Gelb hugged Roa again before standing up. “Come on. I’ll go to the kitchens with you and we can get you some of that pie they were baking for dinner yesterday.”

Roa got to her feet, but was reluctant to move. “Alright.”

They headed for the kitchens, Gelb calling Mildred over. All three went inside. Dinner was being prepared with pots boiling and cooks too busy to notice the visitors helping themselves to leftovers. 

“Feel better?” Gelb smiled down as she watched the Princess take another bite of fruit pie.

“Yeah, thanks.”

“Well, I need to go back to my duties.” She glanced at her fellow knight. “Mildred will keep you safe.” The other nodded in understanding. Gelb gave a short bow to Roa. “Enjoy your snack, Princess.”

Roa waved as Gelb left through the same back door they had entered. Once out of sight, she headed straight for the castle. The council room was closed with two royal guards standing on either side of the gated entrance.

“Let me pass.” The Captain’s expression could have turned honey into mead.

The two guards looked at each other before one spoke up. “The council is in session, you’ll have to wait. I’m sorry.”

Captain Gelb stepped forward, crossing her arms. She was taller than both of them. “I am part of the council. Let me in. Now.”

Unsure, the guards hesitated before standing aside. Gelb threw the doors open and stomped inside.

“What is the meaning of this?”

The Queen sat on her throne, delicate and radiant as ever. A long table lay before her with maps and small figures representing goods and groups of knights. Ten other people sat around on smaller chairs, all eyes looking up at the Captain.

“Why was I not told about the attack on Greenwald?” Gelb did not care about the repercussions, marching right up to the Queen. “You said the southern border was safe!”

The Queen closed her eyes before slowly opening them again, gaze fixed on Gelb. She held out a hand as if she was calming a child. “Please, Captain. There is no need to shout.”

Hands balling into fists, the Captain pointed to the cloth badge she wore around her neck. “You gave me this because I serve the Kingdom with honor. Now there’s an entire village gone without even an eyelash batted in worry.”

“Oh, Gelb.” The Queen shook her head, smiling. “It was not your fault. The barbarians gathered for a surprise attack. There was no warning.”

Gelb stared down at the map on the table then back up at the Queen. “Send me out there. I can protect the boarder.”

There were murmurs from the gathered council. The Queen reached out, resting a perfectly manicured hand on Gelb’s dusty shoulder. 

“Captain Gelb, there is no need to get so flustered. We have things well in control.” She gripped the cloth token, meeting the Captain’s gaze. ‘Besides, we need you and your men here to keep the Dungeons safe.”

Gelb stared past the kind eyes of the Queen, knowing it was just a front. A year ago there would have been no passive aggressive taunting and fake smiles. She looked hard at the face that once looked to her for advice and strategy before relaxing her tense muscles.

“Of course, your Majesty.” The Captain exhaled, giving in. “I am under your command.”

“Wonderful.” The Queen smiled wider, tugging Gelb closer to her. “Never do that again.” Her whisper was a cruel hiss that made Gelb flinch. “Now,” She released her grip. “Return to the barracks. I expect another Kobold hunt tomorrow.” 

Captain Gelb bowed. “At once, your Majesty.”

She left the room, haunted by the whispers as those present were unafraid in their sly glances. The door was shut behind her by the two guards. She didn’t give them the time of day as she marched past, face stern. She only allowed herself to breathe normally when back out in the courtyard. Already the sun was setting, spilling red over the sky amid lengthening shadows.

“She taught you that move too? Wow.”

Princess Roa’s voice could be heard from the open kitchen door. Mildred answered as they both sat eating the rest of the pie. 

“The Captain’s been at it for a long time. I doubt anything could best her in combat.”

Gelb glanced over before turning away, heading to the back of the castle where she could let out some frustration with some solo training. The clash of her blade against the scraps of wood drowned out a sad song that drifting up from the Dungeons.


	7. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb is in the Dungeons again, checking the last of the blocked off rooms for lingering Kobolds.

“Spread out, this area is blocked off. The only way they can run is back through here.”

After the last fiasco, Captain Gelb decided to wall off certain chambers and clear each area at a time. Various corridors had iron gates either left unlocked or forced open. Those were quickly sealed again. Any others were easily blocked with a well planned cave in. Now the entire front section of the Dungeons was under their control. Though only a fraction of the labyrinth, it allowed them to easily keep the Kobolds from swarming them or slipping outside.

The plan left the vermin numbers thin and the job much safer. Gelb held out her torch into the next room, scanning the corners for any hidden Kobolds. Long, jagged claw marks scarred the walls, bringing back memories of the huge beast they had managed to avoid so far. Perhaps the gates were keeping whatever it was at bay. Eyeing the marks as she walked by, she doubted something that strong would be kept out by mere iron bars.

Finding this chamber clean, Gelb checked the gate on the far side, happy to see it still in good shape and locked. Only one more place to search. The hallway stretched onward, ceiling rising as it fed into a massive room lined with ruined stone carvings. Each figure was once some gargoyle or gruesome demon, but all now sat dusty with some missing their heads. Large spider webs hung just of view. As the glow of her torch reached the first statue, Gelb froze, turning to peer into the darkness.

It was the song again. A wistful, low melody in a language she had never heard before. It echoed from every side, making it impossible to tell the source. She backed up into the hallway she had entered from, bracing as the singing grew ever louder. For a moment, the Captain stepped forward, wanting to find out more. Her torch revealed the last of the gates; thick iron bars rising over twenty feet to the ceiling where there were large, hooked spikes set in between the cross welds. The singing stopped.

Geld could hear something scratching along the ground, yet saw no signs of movement. Slowly she retreated behind one of the carvings, dimming the light of her torch by holding it between her and the statue. 

“Perfect.”

The rasping sound picked up again, like a weight sliding over the stone floor. She heard the word spoken in a whispered, cheerful tone but doubted her own mind. Only when the blue eyes appeared did she tense. They hovered just behind the gate, their glow falling on a body of a Kobold, still alive after fleeing from the melee with her guards. 

The wounded thing let out a desperate squeal as a clawed hand dragged it closer toward the bars. Trying to crawl away, it rolled over, pawing the dirt in a last bid for life. A small cloud of dust was all that remained after it was easily pulled through. The sickening crunch that followed was made worse by dripping liquid and a pleased hum. There was another crack and an arm fell into view past the gate as more tearing sounds followed. Captain Gelb stared, unsure whether to flee or stay hidden. 

“Skreee!”

From behind, another Kobold leapt onto her back, its crude club smashing over and over against back.

“Get off!”

She yelled, rushing backwards against the wall while rising to her feet. The Kobold was smashed between her and the stone, falling to the ground with a startled growl. Already facing the vermin, Gelb drew her weapon and pierced through its chest, bracing for another attack. There was a snarl as a second Kobold stepped into the light. Gelb glared back, ready to counter the expected charge. Instead, a bolt struck her shoulder, piercing through the steel and sending a stinging pain through her arm.

“What?!”

Without needing to think about it, she pulled her shield off her back. Another bolt pinged off the surface as she moved forward, leaving her torch behind by the statue. In the darkness, she could hear the vile Kobold chittering. It fumbled to load another bolt as she swung her blade, cleaving it in two. The weapon fell from its claws and she prodded it with the tip of her sword.

“Where did they get crossbows?” She looked down confused, seeing sets of bolts strapped to the slain Kobold.

“Hello there.”

Captain Gelb flinched. She was standing near the center of the room now. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the blue glow of the eyes focused on her. Blood was pooling from under the gate as a hulking shadow took up the space behind. A single hand clutched between the hooks. Those iron bars suddenly looked like thin twigs in the breeze.

“D-did you speak?”

The eyes blinked, pupils thinning. “Yes.”

The Captain shifted, gradually turning so her blade and shield were between her and the eyes. As if they’d provide any protection.

“Well, um.” She waited for the gate to be torn apart but there was only tense silence. “Hi?”

There was a glint of sharp teeth in the flickering torch light. “You’re bleeding.”

Gelb suddenly felt a stab of pain in her shoulder. Risking a glance, she saw a bit of red flowing from around the bolt stuck in her shoulder pad, the blood just starting to drip down her arm. She gently felt the wound, concluding that the sharp end of metal had bit more into her armor than flesh. A furious roar snapped her attention back to the towering monster that was now bending the bars with ease.

“Ha ha!”

A mangy Kobold stepped out of the far side of the room, loading more bolts as it fired at the beast like a child taunting a bear. The glowing eyes narrowed, fixing on the annoyance as another bolt hit its mark in the shadows. There was a low hiss as the gate began to buckle on its hinges.

“Disgusting cur!” Sword already out, Gelb thrust her weapon clear through the gibbering Kobold. It staggered back before dying as it hit the floor. “How many of you are still hiding back here?”

She turned back toward the gate, or what was left of it. The entire construct had been ripped from the wall, with only one hinge still holding on near the top. With a crash the entire jumble of metal collapsed to the ground, bringing a shower of rubble down with it. Captain Gelb backed up, trying to keep her sight amid the rising dust. She made her way back to her torch, shield in front of her as she held it out. Only darkness met her search. The creature was gone, leaving several mutilated corpses in the now open hallway. 

Gelb scanned up the wall. Powerful claws had ripped the thick gate straight off without even a struggle. Hearing a scrape against stone, she backed up, turning to run back the way she came. Glowing eyes blinked in the shadows, watching her leave.


	8. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelb and Roa visit the Royal Orphanage and tell stories.

Why had the creature left? Captain Gelb guided her horse down the path, staring ahead as she led the small group. Had it been through luck she managed to escape? She recalled the claws, the sheer strength and size, the way even the stones cracked under the power. Yet the last mission to the dungeons left her curious. Something that fearsome could have ground her to dust without a second thought. Even fully armed with her best knights at her side she’d have little hope against something that large, that fearsome. Yet it had spoken to her.

She glanced at the villagers performing their daily work, letting out a sigh. As long as there were no needless deaths. Maybe if they managed to slay enough of the Kobolds there would be no further escapes, and they could go back to their old jobs protecting the Kingdom. But the crossbows. Those bumbling, crude things couldn’t possibly possess the craftsmanship to build them, not to mention the smelting and raw materials for the bolts alone. Gelb closed her eyes in an attempt to push the anxieties from her mind, trying to recall the soft tune of that melancholy song she kept hearing in the Dungeons.

“Pssst. Gelby.”

The Captain glared over at the rider by her side, her sharp gaze turning soft at the mischievous smile grinning back. “I told you not to call me that in public.”

“But you make the best faces.”

Princess Roa commanded her horse to trot faster before pulling back. As they passed through the street, the townsfolk gave short bows of respect in honor of the royalty in their presence. 

“Are you looking forward to this visit? I’ve been all week!” Roa was cheerful as ever, listing everything she wanted to do. “I have new books I brought and had the kitchens bake up a bunch of cookies and then all the toys!”

Captain Gelb glanced over her shoulder at the two guards trailing behind them. Each was weighed down with sacks and bags. “I’m glad you still want to go. You’re mother has not been too eager as of late.”

“Well.” Roa’s eyes went distant as she rode in silence. “She’s missing out on a lot of fun.”

Sighing, Gelb turned the corner. The castle protected a large area of sparse woodlands centered among two flowing rivers. At first there were three separate towns nestled amid the outer walls and trade routes. They had grown so large the entire land was now a massive, thriving city all in the shadow of the great mountains. Carts full of goods took up most of the cobblestone path as the Princess’s escort kept to the side.

One of the greatest achievements of the Kingdom had been the Orphanage. It began as a small collection of shacks where the old Queen and King would send war orphans during their unification of the lands. After peace fell, the place almost fell to the wayside. It had been the new Queen in her wisdom and grace who built it back up; a sprawling courtyard of fields and residents where any in need could go. But the main duty was to care for any forgotten children. In days past, the Queen would visit every week bringing food and companionship. 

Captain Gelb led her horse through the familiar walls, halting the group as a throng of children rushed towards them.

“Princess! Princess!” 

Roa jumped off her horse at once, hugging the children while remembering each of their names. Gelb remained mounted. It was one thing to be a brave knight, fighting for the people without fear, but a group of screaming kids was another thing.

“Children please!!” The head Mother barged out of the double doors, an arm raised in anger. “Show some respect for the Princess.” She held her skirt up in her speed to calm the group under her care. 

Gelb nodded her head at the hard working woman. “It’s alright, she’s been talking about this all week.” Dismounting, she offered a hand in greeting to the Mother. “Just let her have fun.”

“Oh Gelb!” The Mother halted at once, staring up with wide eyes at the tall, armored knight before her. “Every time I see you, I just am so proud!”

“Easy, Mother Becca.” She hugged her old caretaker. “I’m just doing my duty for the Kingdom.”

They shared a moment, Gelb recalling all the silly pranks and troubles she put the woman through. Though old, Becca was still a force to be reckoned with, as Gelb noted with the burly hug and hard pat against her back.

“How yah been? Is Mildred still a sassy handful?”

Gelb shook her head, grinning. “She’s a knight now, and just as blunt.”

“Yay! Pies!”

Becca glared at the crowd of children, her voice rising. “Don’t you touch those gifts! Carry them to the kitchens and take the toys to the Hall.” The Mother rushed forward in such a huff that Gelb had to step back. “If I see whipped cream on even one of you, the Princess will be leaving early!”

“Aw.” Princess Roa stared up with the same sad faces as the kids. It was a powerful force of pouting.

Becca rested her hands on her hips. “Ay. Just get them inside. It’s going to rain soon.”

The main plaza contained a grassy field in the center surrounded by various common rooms for activities or eating. In the middle stood a huge, two story building lined with windows. Once a barn, the place had been refurbished into a gathering area that everyone called the Hall. Captain Gelb followed behind the skipping children as they piled inside. Blankets were laid out with areas for various age groups and places to rest or play. Gelb walked up to a set of wooded practice swords small enough for a child as memories flooded back.

“Captain! You’re back!” A small boy and two girls clung to the bottom of Gelb’s cape as they gazed up at her, grinning. “Are you gonna tell stories again?”

Messing up the hair of one of the girls, Gelb bent down, trying to look a bit more approachable despite her normally stern expression. “Of course. “ She gestured toward the two knights struggling with their bags outside. “But I need to stable our horses first and help bring in all the gifts.”

“Ok!” They ran off, shouting to all they could. “Gelb’s gonna do stories again! Gelb’s here!”

It took quite a while to get everything settled. The Princess seemed to bring more and more gifts every visit. Gelb left the rest of the escort in the stables and returned to the Hall. There were snacks and drinks set out while Roa was already acting out a big play with carved figures of dragons and knights.

“And then the valiant general commanded her men to surround the beast.” The kids were all staring up in awe and Roa went through dramatic motions. “So brave, so mighty she was that she had no fear even though the beast was so big.” Roa flexed her hands into claws and growled. “The general yelled out, ‘you have harmed our great land and must die, monster!’”

Gelb frowned as the kids all pantomimed stabbing a big dragon with their toy swords. Images of blood and yells flooded her mind. Even slaying Kobolds left her feeling empty, but she always had to press on, for her kingdom and her honor. 

“Yay! We saved the town!”

Gelb turned away, lost in thought. Those blue eyes. They were gentle. All those stories of horrible beasts being captured and thrown into the Dungeons; they had to be evil, they had to have done some horrible wrong. The Kobolds were vicious, attacking anything in their path, but could she really kill something that posed no threat?

“Gelb! Gelb!”

The Captain glanced up the smug face of Princess Roa. Kids soon swarmed her, pawing at her armor and trying to get at her sword.

“Hey now!” She tried to back away but was met with the wall. “Settle down, or no story!”

The children let her out of their clutches, following the Captain as she walked over to an arm chair.

“Tell one about the sea!”

“Fairies!”

“No! Dragons! I like dragons!”

“Did you ever fight a dragon?”

“Rarrrr teeth!”

Gelb grinned down at the unruly mob as she waited for a break in the constant questions. She could see Roa sitting with the group, happier than she had looked in a long time. The Captain closed her eyes.

“I used to be an orphan who lived here.” She gestured to the children in the front row. “Just like you.”

“Woaaaah!!”

Some of the older kids exchanged knowing glances, having been there for a visit from the Captain before.

“Yes. I moved to the castle and trained as a knight.”

“And met me!” Roa piped up with a smile.

“And met the princess.” Gelb added with a nod. “Her mother, the Queen, saw promise in many orphans and took them under her wing.”

The kids looked up with stars in their eyes.

“Where’s the Queen now? Will she visit again?”

Gelb frowned, meeting the Princess’s eyes. Roa quickly answered in her stead.

“She’s been very busy, children. “ She forced a grin. “But she’ll visit again soon, don’t worry.” She looked back up at the Captain. “It’s story time now!”

Gelb leaned back, trying to think of a good tale to spin. Her battles of late hadn’t been very heroic or exciting; just crude, serious work that needed to be done. She let out a long exhale as her mind wouldn’t let her move away from what had been claiming her thoughts for weeks.

“This is a story about a brave knight.”

The kids all went quiet, gazing up. Gelb continued.

“He was the best in the land, fighting anything that dared to harm the people he protected. Then one day, he was commanded by his King: ‘go slay this terrible monster.’ So he rode off.” Gelb watched the children fidget with excitement. “There was a village close to where the monster lived. All the townsfolk greeted the brave knight, for his deeds were known throughout land. He began to ask them about this horrible beast that terrorized them, but none had an answer. They had barely heard of the monster and they said it even kept wolves and bears from attacking the outer farms.”

Gelb leaned down and picked up one of the little wooded knight figures and a dragon.

“The knight stayed at the inn, still asking questions about his task. His sleep was troubled, for he did not want to kill something innocent, but nor did he want to leave a monster alive to attack the helpless village. In the morning, he headed into the forest, sword and shield ready.”

She placed the dragon figure on one of her knees as she held the knight.

“Out in the deep wood, he found the monster. It was big, terrifying. With huge claws and teeth and a body that could crush a house!”

Some of the kids flinched back, fear in their eyes. Gelb clicked the two figured together as if they were about to do battle.

“But when the monster saw the knight, it did not attack. It didn’t even growl. It only watched, waving a clawed hand in greeting. The knight was confused. Was this some sort of trick to get him to lower his defenses? Yet the monster continued, offering him fresh food and drink. At the end of the day, the knight returned fine and refreshed having spent the evening with the harmless monster. He went back to his king and told him the tale. ‘This monster is friendly; it helps the town, not destroy it.’ But the king would have none of this. He sent the knight back out again.”

Gelb walked the knight figure up to the dragon.

“The knight talked to the townsfolk again. He needed a reason to slay something so harmless. Later that day, he traveled through the woods again. Seeing the huge, scary monster didn’t change his mind. In the end, he put down his sword and lived in the simple village. The monster and the knight worked together to keep everyone safe. The end.”

The kids all clapped and cheers. Roa was giggling at the unorthodox story.

“But what about the king?”

“Did the knight get in trouble?”

“Did the monster like pie?”

Captain Gelb held up a hand. “They lived happily ever after. That’s all you need to know.”

The children exchanged glances, discussing the story amongst themselves. Gelb got up out of her chair to go sit with Roa as they idly played with the children.

“Friendly monsters? You wish.” Roa nudged Gelb in the shoulder.

“It would make my job much easier.” The Captain’s eyes grew distant. “I’m going to check on the horses. You stay as long as you want.”

“See yah, Gelby.”

The Captain shot the Princess a stare before stepping out into the grassy yard. The sun was low but had not began paint the sky yet. Clouds were growing a dark purple as they blew in from the east. She wandered, lost in thought. Rain began to fall. A steady drizzle pinged against the Captain’s armor. She didn’t notice the drops or the growing shadows. From the warm, lit Hall she could hear singing as the Princess led everyone in rhymes. Gelb sat on a stone near the stables, glancing over the walls and houses toward the castle towering in the distance.


	9. Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb and her knights face traps in the Dungeons, and a bit more.

“We’re heading into a new area today.” Captain Gelb gestured toward a crude map of the dungeons she had drawn up moments before. “After our last few missions, we’ve never ran into any large groups of Kobolds. There has to be a reason. I think here is where they have a camp set up, or at least are storing supplies.” She pointed to a long chamber at the center of the map before turning back. “We’re staying together, a straight walk to the outer area and then a quick scout and we clean the place out. Just remember the last few rooms contain traps.” She scanned the gathered soldiers, Jakar missing after his bite wound needed more care than anticipated. “Any questions?”

Every hand on the room shot up. The Captain glared. 

“No, I know nothing more than you about that monster. Besides, we haven’t seen in it weeks.”

The hands went down. All but one.

Tone still harsh, Gelb sighed. “Yes?”

Mildred grinned. “Is there a prize for whoever kills the most Kobolds?”

Gelb rolled her eyes. “There’s extra mead from the monks if that’s what you’re after.”

“Alright.” Mildred sat back, checking her sword before returning it to the sheath.

“Let’s get going.” The Captain donned her helmet and readied the rest of her gear with the others.

The portcullis creaked open. Only a few guards remained behind to keep the entrance secured. Shadows cast from the tall walls swallowed up the brave group as they marched through the final gate.

“Make sure that’s locked tight. If another Kobold got out, the Queen will have my head.”

Captain Gelb lit her own torch and led the way through the next two locked gates. Now the group stood at a familiar place, a battle ground where many vermin had already been dealt with. Their bodies had been stripped of flesh from whatever else lurked down here, probably even other Kobolds desperate for food. It was a straight path through the long hallways to their intended target. They moved slowly, checking each corridor and chamber in case of an ambush. The Kobolds had been thin recently, both their numbers and tactics dwindling.

“Halt.” The Captain held up a hand, gaze fixed on the next room. “This is where the traps start.”

She bent down and picked up a small rock before tossing it along the ground. It managed to roll a few meters before a metal plate covered in spikes fell down from the ceiling, crushing the stone to dust.

“Why didn’t the Kobolds set those off?” Mildred picked up her own rock, ready to help.

“I think they just know where they are and avoid the rooms.” Gelb pointed toward the wall as the chamber curved. “Aim for that spot.”

Mildred tossed the rock. It bounced off the wall and sunk into a small pile of dust. There was a snap followed by several arrows piercing into where the stone had just hit.

“Is that it?”

The Captain shook her head. “Move in closer, we’ll throw more stones in once we see what the place looks like.”

The group edged in with caution, eying every inch of the floor and walls. A normal hallway of rocks, dust, and bones. Polished stones lined the floor with golden coins lying around to entice anyone foolish enough to rush in. In the corner sat a crude wooden shelf, each surface supporting a Kobold skull. Candles had been burned to their end, the wax long done dripping onto the ground. Various gems gleamed in the light of their torches.

“What is that?” Mildred was about to poke at the display with her sword.

“Don’t.” Gelb topped her. “It looks like a shrine of some kind. Probably trapped.” No other holes could be seen in the walls or ceilings and no more ropes or chains hung ready to spring. Gelb nodded. “Mildred, you, Tailor, and Isaac go back to the other room. If something happens in here we’ll need some back up.”

“As long as I’m not the first one in.” Mildred walked back through the path, flinched when she heard a loud click under her feet. “Oh come on.”

The ground gave way leaving a deep, dark pit. Mildred had managed to lean to one side and was now desperately clawing at the end of the trap, hanging on by her metal gloves.

“Hang on!” Slipping past the others, Gelb leaned down, grabbing the failing hands before they slipped on the smooth rocks. She grunted as the others helped haul their companion back up to safety.

“Thanks, Captain.” Mildred returned to her feet, making sure she hadn’t dropped any of her weapons.

Gelb edged toward the pit, peering down. “Why didn’t it trigger when we walked over it before?”

Another click broke the pondering silence. The Captain’s eyes went wide before she fell straight down the center of a newly emerged pit. Though she tried to slow her descent by bracing the walls, she soon hit the ground hard with a clank of metal and pain.

“Captain! Captain, can you hear us?”

Gelb shook her head, trying to dispel the dizziness brought on by the impact. Darkness filled her sight until she looked up at a small square of light filled with worried faces. From the distance, she surmised she had fallen only two floors.

“I’m fine!” She answered back, not wanting to raise her voice too much. “Just a bit battered.”

Looking around again, she brought up the map in her mind and retraced her footsteps. 

“We’re going to let down a rope!” Mildred’s voice could be heard over the settling dust.

Gelb glanced along the walls of the shaft. She slowly got to her feet, staggering a bit before feeling her balance. Above, a rope descended, now halfway to her. Then a horrible grinding sound broke through any hope she had of climbing back up. Stone disks slid into place, moving to cover the hole and lock in whatever victim it had caught.

“This leads to the stairs in the sewer!” Gelb braced herself against the wall, yelling up. “I’ll meet you there!” In her mind she tried to recall the map. “Don’t worry, I don’t have far to go!”

There was an agreement from above before the disks slid over the shaft, cutting off the light and voices. Captain Gelb pulled out an emergency touch and lit it, frowning at the cracked state of the wood.

“Must have been from the fall.” 

Half the touch fell off from the bottom of her grip. She sighed, glaring forward. At least her armor was intact. She walked forward, grimacing at the spike of pain in her leg. Grunting, she reached at her side before drawing her sword, sticking it in the ground before her like a cane.

“At least there weren’t spikes down here waiting for me.”

The going was slow but she soon found her strength. From the pain, she guessed her knee had been damaged and an ankle twisted. At least they could bear some of her weight. She leaned on her blade, listening for any sign of Kobolds in the distance. Let them come, she needed some stress relief.

Moving forward again, Captain Gelb kept her eyes on the ground for when the stones faded under the dirt. That would mean the exit was just ahead, then the corridor would open up and she’d find the stairs. Already the ceiling was meters above her, water dripping down as the walls grew father apart. Spider webs hung amid the corners. Gelb cracked her neck, not looking forward to reporting a failed mission.

“Hmmm…”

The melodic hum made her freeze. Gelb glanced up, holding out the torch. There was nothing but shadows. Then the shadows moved. The Captain gritted her teeth and leaned against the wall, her sword out in front of her.

The torch reached a pitiful distance. Even now the darkness shifted, shapes moving up the walls up ahead and over her as if all around. She braced herself, waiting for the first Kobold to rush out of the blackness.

“You dropped this.”

A calm, feminine voice met Gelb’s ears. She looked up to see two blue eyes staring down at her from the high, dark ceiling.

“Excuse me?” The words came out on their own, Gelb more confused than afraid.

In answer, a hand reached down out of the shadows. The Captain slid back along the wall, watching as the fingers opened to hold out her scabbard. Hey eyes flicked from the offer back up to the shadows.

“Thank you?” She muttered out, trying to force herself to take her equipment back as if this was just a perfectly normal thing. 

The hand was twice her size and held the same wicked claws she had seen before. It pulled back into the darkness as the Captain secured the scabbard back around her waist. The eyes blinked slowly, still watching her every move. Gelb could see strange forms still moving all around her and she lowered her sword. Silence fell, broken only by the dripping of water and her own beating heart.

“Um.” The Captain glanced down her way to freedom. “Do you happen to know if there are any Kobolds around here?”

The eyes grew closer and Gelb could see sharp teeth curling into a smile. “So that’s what you call them! Interesting.” Shadows moved around the Captain as she leaned against the wall, clutching her dwindling torch. “No, there shouldn’t be any even close to here. I made sure of that.”

There was a scratch of something against stone, claws or metal, Gelb was not sure. It was if the entire ceiling was moving. 

“That’s good.”

Gelb tried staring ahead, expecting any moment to be snatched up in some claw or tentacle. She leaned against her blade, readying herself to move again. Her mind raced, as if questions would keep her alive. Then the creature began humming a little tune as it closed around the failing light.

“Wer-were you the one singing?” Despite her fear, Gelb stood up straight, facing the eyes as they gazed down. They blinked. “I- I heard singing.” She steadied her voice. “A soft, sad song. It was beautiful.”

Long, pointed legs like that of a spider drifted down from the darkness, tapping the stone just above the Captain’s head before disappearing back up. She froze, legs begging her to flee.

“Oh how wonderful. Do you really like it?” The eyes moved along with the shadows until the pale blue glow was now blocking the way forward. “I’ve never had anyone compliment me on my singing.”

Captain Gelb swallowed, gripping her sword. “I heard it, from outside the walls.”

“Must be nice.” The creature’s voice turned from a soft tone to a flatter inflection wreathed in a growl. “What season is it? Spring?”

“Yes?” Gelb found herself unable to even recall what day it was.

“Mmmm.” The creature hummed as claws raked along the ground just out of sight. “I can almost smell the blossoms from here. And the streams filling up with new rains, running right through the forest. What fun to sit on the bank after the sky clears.”

Dust rose as the shadows moved once more, forming a barrier between any hope of the Captain ever leaving. She saw the spidery legs reach out again as if wanting to grab her before pulling back. Taking a deep breath, Gelb had to ask. This could just be some elaborate jest, a predator wanting to have fun with its prey, or some actual intelligence and empathy. Either way, she was a straight-forward person and wanted to know.

“If you are going to eat me, do you mind killing me quickly? Like snap my neck maybe?”

There was a gasp from the darkness before a light bout of laughter. “Oh, I like you.”

The black shapes seemed to climb the walls without effort, the eyes moving until they were just out of reach of the failing torch. An outline of a face could be seen, its features gentle yet it still held a smile full of sharp fangs. Captain Gelb stared back, heart pounding.

“Don’t worry, little one.” The same clawed hand that had returned the scabbard reached out again. “You’re safe.”

Gelb braced as a finger taped against her chest plate, gently pushing her back. She waivered, but regained her balance. Only now did she see the tattered silk and cloth hanging from the wrist leading up the arm into the darkness. It was of royal quality, the brilliant, deep blues still coming through despite being torn and ragged. Just then, her torch sputtered out, the last glowing embers fading into complete darkness.

“Welp.” Gelb slumped down against the wall until she was sitting, too weary to keep on her feet.

“So, you’re all down here to kill Kobolds?”

Now unable to see anything, Gelb heard sounds all around, moving closer. She gave into her fate and decided to have a nice chat. 

“By order of the Queen. They are getting out of control in population and some have been escaping into town.”

The eyes hovered next to her as she could feel warm breath as the creature spoke. “The queen? Oh I see.” There was a low growl before the voice picked up. “You fight very well, I saw you before.” 

Something large slithered against Gelb’s leg. “Thanks. I’m a royal knight. So, do you actually make potions out of people or is that just the story?”

“What?” There was a giggle. “I make potions, yes. And some of them have bones?” There was a pause. “Alright, some also have organs.” 

Gelb nodded, leaning forward trying to find a position that didn’t make her knee burn in pain.

“Making potions has always been a hobby of mine. There are not many herbs down here so I use what I have.”

“You made potions up there? Like outside?” Gelb titled her head, fully curious. 

“Yes, to heal the sick, help people sleep, or even grow back limbs. The forest had so many plants to learn about.”

Nodding again, the Captain was surprised. Between the gentle voice and normal subject, it almost felt as if she was having a talk with a bunkmate late at night. She searched for another question, wanting for once to impress, to learn more.

“Tell me about spring.”

Interrupted, Gelb opened her mouth and then closed it. The eyes gazed back expectantly.

“The leaves are all a light green before they grow darker. Rain stains the bark of trees a black color in contrast and you can smell every fruit blossom in the orchard.” She closed her eyes, trying to pull herself out of this dark dungeon. “There’s new seeds being planted and the transportation of fresh goods from the sea. The water is no longer ice locked so we can fish.” She remembered an old memory of her parents fishing on a boat and then stopped, realizing she was at most describing a sunset to a blind man.

“Oh, that sounds just perfect.”

The creature hummed, lyrics unintelligible, but universal in their praise of new life. Captain Gelb reached out, resting her hand on the form that had brushed up against her leg. The surface was hard with scales but warm underneath. It tensed at the touched before she felt the muscles relax.

“Captain!”

The shout echoed down the chamber followed by more, panic growing with each call. The scales moved away from her hand as the glowing eyes pulled back.

“Are those your friends?”

“Fellow knights from my unit. They probably wonder why I have not made my way to the stairs yet.”

There was a scratching of claws as something large moved around Gelb. The eyes were behind her now.

“Can they find you here?”

Grunting, the Captain struggled to rise to her feet. She found herself helped by a gentle set of claws. “Thanks.”

Light was growing in the distance as torches flickered. The shouts grew louder.

“I’m over here!”

Gelb yelled back, realizing she had a hulking creature behind her. She turned, only to see emptiness as the light reached her.

“Captain! What happened?”

Mildred patted her back as the others formed a perimeter.

“What are you looking at?”

Captain Gelb frowned. “Just making sure there are no more Kobolds.” 

"Get in a fight, did yah? Here, give me your arm.”

The group returned to the entrance, Gelb being supported as she limped along. One more glance over her shoulder before she left, stepping into the sunlight. Birds were singing amid new flower buds and leaves.


	10. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen wants to send knights into the Dungeons alone to spare more for the increasingly troubled boarders.

“You want to send them in alone? Shouldn’t that be my decision?!”

Captain Gelb stood firm, her voice rising over the whispers of the gathered council.

“We need more men at the outer villages. You know this.”

A smile met her anger, completely calm in contrast to the fury growing in the glaring eyes. Gelb stared back, the only one to notice it.

“Then why are you sending them to die?”

The council murmured louder. Eyes narrowed while the tone remained at the same level of control.

“You trained them. Shouldn’t they be prepared by now?”

The Queen herself sat with legs crossed, leaning back against the throne with hands clasped on her lap. Though the words bit hard, Gelb shot back.

“This isn’t some silly game like your invasions!”

Visibly flinching, the Queen brought a hand up to rest her cheek against, smile widening as she quickly recovered. “As if an orphaned fishmonger would know anything about diplomacy.”

The Captain turned away from the piercing glare, chest aching from the jab. All her faithful years flicked off the table like a rotten scrap of fruit. She moved to leave, but stopped, teeth grinding behind her lips. She could hear the enjoyment in the Queen’s voice, confidence of victory oozing from every word.

“Care to disagree with me more? Or shall we actually get something done during this gathering.”

Her gloved hand tensed, itchy to grip her sword. Not to slay or wound, just to hold, to remember her years of training and assurance in her skills. The faces of her fellow soldiers flashed in her mind before she turned, meeting the pride filled eyes.

“I’ll go.”

More whispers from behind, mixed with laughter.

“What did you say?” The Queen blinked, amused. “Speak up. We don’t tolerate mumbled insults here.”

Captain Gelb raised her voice, purposely saying her proclamation slowly as if she was speaking to a child. “I’ll go. In their place. You won’t be sending anyone else.”

She watched as the rage in the Queen’s eyes clouded over with confusion, then anger, before shifting to the forced perspective of her ever present need to control. She sat back in her throne, waving her hand in a throw away gesture as she glanced away.

“Very well. Have your little vacation in the dungeons.” A quick flash of bitterness as she flicked her gaze back for a moment “You are dismissed.”

The Captain kept her stern face as she made a stiff bow. For a moment she hesitated, wanting to say more, wanting to open up like she did years ago. The smile on the Queen’s face wasn’t the same. Sighing, Gelb turned, cape trailing behind her as she left the council chamber.   
Night had fallen leaving the courtyard dark. Inside the barracks was a fire pit as the knights gathered around with mead, cleaning their equipment from a day of work. Captain Gelb marched in and sat near her bunk in the shadowed corner. Still in her armor, she untied her sword sheath and pulled out the blade, watching the flickering light reflect off the steel.

“What’s eatin’ you?”

Mildred had stepped away from the others and sat down on the cot next to her Captain. Gelb continued to stare at her blade, eyes distant.

“There’s going to be a change.” She turned, meeting her fellow knight’s gaze. “I need you to be my ears.”


	11. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb goes down to the Dungeons alone.

Blood sprayed against the wall as her blade hit bone, halting her swing. The Kobold sputtered before falling limp. Using her shield, she pushed the corpse from her weapon and turned to face the others charging from the far side. 

You agreed to what?

Another of the vermin fell as she recalled the conversation in the barracks. Mildred was broken, angry. The others shared her feelings.

It’s only to protect you. I’ll be alright.

Like hell you will. We need you out there, not doing pest control!

Two more Kobold fell to her growing rage, their blood dripping off her helmet. Without hesitation, Gelb ran toward the next group that was gathering to rush her. Her yell left them stunned as her shield crushed the skull of the unlucky one in front.

She’s growing obsessed. What else could I do?

Come with us. You’re our captain.

She could see their sad expressions, each of them packed with horses to head for guard duty along the borders of the kingdom. Another Kobold squealed as she cleaved off its arm, kicking it away before slashing another. She’d find out more when Mildred and Jarak returned with news. The only thing to do now was wait. Wait and fight. Breathing heavy, she wiped both blood and tears from her face cover. Her footsteps cracked against bone as she walked over to the last surviving vermin.

“Where do you keep coming from?”

Armless and wounded, The Kobold whimpered, terrified of the looming knight glaring down at it. The Captain took one more step, metal boot pushing into the thing’s chest as she leaned her weight in. 

“Tell me!”

It was of little use. The creature sputtered gibberish, letting out a gurgle before lying limp, its rib cage now crushed. Gelb lifted up her face plat and spat on the corpse, turning to continue her endless duty. She didn’t have to wait long. A chorus of growls echoed from the far hallway as more Kobold rushed in, smashing their clubs against the stone as they grew closer.

“Come on!” Captain Gelb readied her sword and shield, taking a defensive stance. Her mind calculated every killing strike as targets flooded the chamber. “I need more practice!”

She had counted seven. Two in the back had crossbows, but her shield quickly left them useless. A few attacks got past her in the melee but she barely felt them, slaying one Kobold right after the other. But it was the eighth, the little bastard hiding behind as his comrades did the dirty work. She felt the crude short sword enter a gap between her armor just under the waist. Blood sprayed out as the weapon was removed and used again. Gelb reached out, blocking the weapon with her hand. The blade bit into her palm. Seeing progress, the Kobold giggled in triumph. The last move was a mistake. Steel met steel and she shifted out of range, using her superior blade to run the assassin through. Its last effort was to cling at the sword lodged through its chest, pinning it to the wall.

Captain Gelb exhaled, blood rising up to her throat. She clutched the wound, falling to her knees as blood pressure fell too much to keep her balance. With a curse she leaned against her shield, glancing around incase more of the vermin where hiding for another untimely ambush. Only the sound of dripping water met her ear. Suddenly weary, she leaned against the wall perpendicular to the dead assassin, glaring over at the lifeless corpse. 

“Hope you’re happy.”

An answer came when the body fell off the blade, flesh no longer able to hold against the sharpened edge. Gelb checked the cut on her hand. The glove was ruined, near falling off and stained with red. She tore the remaining bit off, flexing her fingers. Everything still worked. Knowing time was of the essence; she reached into a small pack on her belt and pulled out a rolled bandage. Wrapped inside were a few precious crumbs of dried herbs. Carefully, she loosened her plated mail, removing the necessary piece and laying it at her side.

“Aaa!”

Flinching, she pressed the mixture against the wound on her hip, hoping her own bodily fluids were enough to help it congeal into a reasonable poultice. The burning left her stunned as she applied pressure. Eventually the bleeding stopped and she forced herself to breathe normally. The torch she had left in the wall sconce was almost spent. Each dying flicker of light danced against the stones as her vision spun, dizziness taking over. Just a few moments of rest to let her body recover. She’d experienced this countless times before; the weakness before a second wind as her wounds stopped demanding so much attention from her organs. Already her heartbeat was calming down from a frantic pace to a calmer rhythm, her vision clearing.

She heard more Kobold approaching, their claws scraping on the bare rock. Grimacing, she took the dagger that had pierced her, knowing she didn’t have the energy to reach her sword just yet. Shield out in front, she waited, glaring at the darkness as if daring it to come and take her.

“You’re bleeding again.”

The scraping stopped. Gelb blinked a few times, no longer hearing the haunting cries of Kobolds. Instead she saw familiar blue eyes. 

“I’ll be fine.”

Captain Gelb gritted her teeth, trying to stand. The will was there but her endurance was long spent. In the end she remained leaning against the wall. Last time she could have put up a fight, but now she lay at the mercy of the creature. She gave a short exhale, surprised at how little that seemed to bother her.

“You might be.” The feminine voice was kind as ever. “But it still has to hurt.”

Gelb couldn’t help but smile at the bluntness. “You get used to it.”

From the pale glow of the eyes, the Captain could see shadows all around. How a creature that large could move in such silence was still a mystery to her. Looking down at the dagger in her hand she gave a shrug. No use for that now. She threw it to the side. The dark forms recoiled, hovering eyes following the weapon as it clinked against the ground. 

“What was that?”

“A dagger.” Gelb felt the bandage on her side. The wound was still burning despite the herbs. She closed her eyes in frustration. “I thought you were some Kobold at first.”

“Ah.”

She felt something tap her shoulder, and something large move against her foot. Though in pain and helpless against the wall, Gelb felt better than she did all day. The thing against her foot slithered further, moving along her leg before pulling away. A clawed hand rested against the top of her shield.

“May I see?” The eyes were closer now, curious. “The injury.”

Gelb found that her fingers were gripped tight around the brace of her shield, the pressure helping distract from the pain. She released her hold, digging her fingers into the stone at her side in replacement. The shield was lifted up and leaned against the wall next to her.

“Oh, that is a poorly applied bandage.”

Gelb took a deep breath, nodding in agreement. “I’m better when I can actually see.”

Large hands hovered over legs. She watched them gently pull at the wrap she had applied, tensing from the pain. The claws were careful; only the bare cut was burning.

“Sorry, may I rebind it? I have fresh cloth here.”

The Captain glanced up, seeing the outline of a soft face barely visibly in the pale light. It was wreathed in long, white hair that was now flowing down over her legs. The glowing eyes met hers and she slowly nodded back, unafraid. Shifting, she turned so her injury was more accessible.

Fresh blood was still leaking from the hole the dagger had made when the old bandage was removed. Gelb watched skilled, gentle fingers at work. A piece of clean, white cloth was brought forward and wrapped just tight enough around the wound to feel snug yet not pinching. The ends were fed under the previous layer, leaving a smooth, finished surface. 

“There we are.” The soft voice purred out with approval. “Now, let me see that hand.”

Captain Gelb had forgotten about her sliced palm and held it out to be inspected by the glowing eyes.

“Will you come a bit closer? It’s hard to work when your patient is all stuffed in a corner.”

Geld moved to rise, muscles feeling strong again. As soon as she shifted her weight on her good leg, a cloud filled her head and she felt forward, the room spinning. Something soft broke her fall, supporting her as she struggled to roll onto her back again.

“S-sorry.” Gelb shook her head. “I guess I lost more blood than I thought.”

She gripped the form under her, surprised to find it not clawed hands but something long and scaled, like the part she had touched in the pit. There was far more of it than she thought, enough to circle many times around her like a great snake. Gelb relaxed, leaning back as it shifted, the coils tightening enough to pull her forward. Now she found herself lying against the warm, scaled bulk as more covered her legs. The eyes blinked down.

“Drink this.”

An animal skin was held in front of her face, dangled above by a long, insect like leg. Gelb took the neck and pulled the cork off. A sweet smell met her nose.

“It’s going to be bitter, just a warning. Try to swallow at least a mouth full.”

The Captain stared at the offering then back up at the gentle face watching her. The creature had ample opportunity to kill her before now. With a shrug, she downed a swig, instantly feeling a numbness travel down to her stomach and then her legs. It faded as fast as it came and she sat staring up, a strange taste on her lips. Suddenly very relaxed, she sunk into the form around her and let out a sigh. The drink was taken from her hand before she dropped it.

“What was that?” Gelb felt the pain from her injuries melt away. She sat up, shaking her head. “Ah, still dizzy.”

A claw tapped against her breast plate, carefully pushing her back down. “It’s one of my mixtures. Should help with the weakness and pain, but give it a bit of time to work.”

Gelb rolled her shoulders, feeling stronger by the moment. “You really do make potions.”

“Yes.” There was a restrained laugh. “Don’t hate me but, there may have been an organ in that. Not human. I swear.”

Gelb stuck out her tongue in disgust. “I did not need to know that.”

“Sorry.” The eyes hovered close again. “Hold out your hand again.”

Gelb rested in the coils as she watched her hand carefully and securely bandaged. Her mind swam from the effects of the potion. Words came out on their own. “So, do you eat humans?”

“Why, are you offering?” There was a flash of sharp teeth, the grin plain even in the low light. 

“Um, I could maybe bring some meat in on me. Meat not on me, as in a part of me. Like some dried jerky or something.” She opened her mouth to continue, closing it again as she realized her error.

“So you don’t want me to take a bite of you?” The coils around the Captain tightened. “I bet you taste wonderful.”

Gelb raised her arms. “Alright, I shouldn’t have asked.” The grip loosened and she exhaled. “Technically you started it when you mentioned the organ potion.”

“It was just a part of a liver, the rest was lichen from cave walls. And mushrooms.”

Gelb felt her gut rumble and frowned. “Great.”

“I normally eat Kobolds.” The eyes rose, falling back down as the creature settled its head near the ground. The Captain guessed it had rested on whatever arms and legs she had not yet seen. “They are pretty gritty though, sour even when fresh.”

Geld nodded. The surrounding smell of a slain Kobold alone was enough to permanently decide for her that she’d never touch the meat. Something poked against her helmet and she flinched out of the way as a large, sharp tipped spider leg kept teasing along her shoulder pad before disappearing into the darkness again.

“What I really miss is fruit.”

Captain Gelb raised an eyebrow at the statement. It was the last possible food she could think of something down here enjoying. “Fruit?”

“Yes.” There was a pleased hum. “Picking wild apples and berries, waiting for peaches to ripen on the branch.” Gelb felt the form around her shift. “I still remember the taste.”

Gelb recalled her own memories of buying fresh fruit at the market. All those smells and tastes, each bite sweeter than the last. She closed her eyes, almost able to hear the seagulls as workers shouted orders to boats loading and unloading crates.

“How are you feeling?”

Snapping out of her dream, Captain Gelb sat up. The annoying dizzy spell did not return. Flexing her hand, she found it sore but ready for use again in an emergency. The wound on her thigh was also not complaining. 

“Much better. I think I can stand again.”

She felt the long form around her pull away, the last bit helping her shift weight onto her feet as she rose. Having no trouble keeping balance, she took a few steps, grimacing at the wound in her leg.

“You should get that looked at as soon as possible.” The eyes were still near, the creature lying along the ground all around the room. “Puncture wounds can get infected easily.”

Gelb picked up her shield, happy to find she could easily hold it. “Didn’t you just look at it?”

“What? Oh no.” Something large thumped against the ground behind the Captain. “I only dressed it. You are going need to find someone to clean it.”

“Ah.” Gelb frowned down at her leg, hoping it wouldn’t keep her out of action for too long. “I should pay more attention when in the healer’s quarters.”

There was a short laugh in reply.

Gelb met the eyes again, giving a short nod of her head. “Um.” She glanced away. “Thanks. For the help. And for not being a pack of Kobolds.”

She could hear the creature move closer, claws inches away before they pulled back. “You should hurry. I’m sure your fellow soldiers are worried about you.”

The Captain closed her eyes. “Yes.” She turned away. “They are.” There was a spray of debris as she wrenched her sword from the wall. She wiped the blade off before sheathing it. “Will I see you again?”

No answer. Gelb stood for a moment but heard not a sign. One hand along the wall, she felt her way back to the hallway she had came in through. Up ahead, she followed the side of the stones until reaching a metal sconce. A lit torch was waiting for her. At last light filled her vision again and she exhaled, no longer eager to slay Kobolds. Yet Gelb found herself peering back into the shadows with false hope.

“That’s the second time you’ve helped me.”

Tugging her armor away from her neck, she pulled out the cloth strip given to her at the ceremony. The Captain could feel a limp forming as she walked along. At each gate, she paused to secure the lock. The sun had already set as she at last left the dungeons. She’d get the wound cleaned in the morning. The Queen would want her back inside by next week, she was sure of it.

Back in the damp darkness, the last gate hung open, its latch left purposely unlocked. Tied around one of the middle bars hung a long piece of cloth, its golden color lost in the oppressive shadows of the dungeons. Wrapped inside were the rations the Captain had brought down with her. Glowing eyes grew closer until claws undid the loose knot, gently tracing the patterns along the woven surface. From above, tears dripped down.


	12. Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess catches Captain Gelb acting a bit off.

Princess Roa peeked around the corner just outside of the back kitchen door. Between her lips she chewed the last bit of stolen pastry while clutching another behind her back. Her head disappeared when two servants walked by, unaware that they were being watching.

“No one at the gate house right now.” She whispered to herself, taking another bite of pastry. “Just gotta slip past the barracks.”

Two of the castle guards were training in the courtyard outside of the barracks, more talking than paying attention to any kind of sword techniques. The compound boarded the kitchen area, linked by a mess hall and storage shed. Roa slipped along the wall of the shed until she was at the closest corner. There was a tree only a few meters away; a broad oak planted decades ago. After that, she could easily move unseen to the royal gardens. 

Waiting for the guards to turn away, the Princess made a mad dash, flinging her back against the tree as she waited for any signs of detection. The men went on talking. With a grin she tip toed off to the blooming flowers and rich foliage growing along the side of the main castle wall.

Sewing had always been boring. Roa had mastered the basics and could now make her own, crude clothing or fix up any that were damaged. Why would she need more? Drawing little pictures with painstaking needle pricks that took hours and hours just left her gazing out the window. She hopped onto the decorative rock wall lining a row of lettuces and onions. The leaves were green and full from careful tending. It was then her keen eyes spotted a stray cat slinking through the foliage.

Carefully she crouched down, only to watch the more superior predator notice her and run off in the opposite direction.

“Hey! Wait!”

She chased after it, following the loose cobble stone path until she stood in shade, the cat gone. Above, various trees blocked out the sun leaving the area cool and peaceful. Roa shrugged, moving to have a seat on one of the larger boulders until she heard a loud snap. 

“Hmph.” She heard it again, just ahead. “I’ll catch you yet, kitty.”

Leaves fell from a tree on the path. Roa walked up, realizing the sound had originated above. Her confusion turned to a smug grin as she recognized the gold and red colored cape stuck in the branches.

“Hey Gelby!”

There was a yell of surprise before another crack. Legs dangled down a moment later, arms still trying to keep the entire body from falling to the ground. They soon failed and a person came tumbling down, landing undignified against the trunk.

“Princess Roa.” 

Captain Geld shook twigs from her head, glaring up at the smiling princess.

“What are you doing?”

Geld rose, trying to make herself look presentable. Her stern face betrayed no embarrassment, but the rose tint of her cheeks did. She gave a respectful bow before standing at ease.

“I was-“ The captain paused, looking up. “Picking fruit.” She frowned as she saw the sack stuck up where she had left it on a branch. “For the mess hall.”

“What? “ Roa followed the gaze up, laughing. “But you’re a Captain. That’s not your job.”

Testing her legs, Gelb leapt up and grabbed the lowest branch. “Yes, but your mother has sent so many soldiers to the boarders there’s barely even a cook around here let alone someone to gather the ingredients.”

“Yeah.” Roa looked at the ground, kicking a rock along the path. “She’s been obsessed. Barely even talks to me anymore.” 

Gelb climbed higher and managed to reach the end of the sack. It broke free before falling to the ground. She fell after it, trying to catch it as various fruit spilled onto the ground. The Princess laughed.

“What’s this? I thought you hated fruit?”

Returning the goods to the sack, Gelb stood back up, avoiding eye contact. “I like them now.” She was about to change the subject when a pear fell onto her head from above.

“So I see.” Roa grinned back, reaching down to take the fruit.

The Captain rubbed the top of her head. “And what are you doing out of the library this early, Princess?”

Roa grunted, frowning. “Excuse me. I’ve been locked up for hours.” She bit into the pear. “Not my fault they don’t watch me properly.”

Rising an eyebrow, Gelb crossed her arms. “Right.” There was no use arguing. “Well, shall we get some training in then?”

“Oh yes!” Roa’s face lit up.

“Don’t you even think about it, my lady!” A maid ran over, furious as she carefully stepped over the stony path. “You are going back to your studies this instant.” She glared at the Captain. “How dare you encourage her.”

Gelb shrugged, trying to hold back a grin.

“Aw come on! It’s just cross stitching and painting!’ Roa fumed on the spot. “I can do that any dumb old day.”

The maid met her fury with some of her own. “And you’ll do it today, now get back inside. Your mother will be furious if she finds out.”

“Pfff. Let her.”

“Roa! March!” The maid stomped her foot.

Captain Gelb watched the two leave the gardens, Princess Roa pouting the entire way. She shook her head, allowing herself a short laugh.

Back at the barracks, Gelb sat in the empty bunk room staring out the window at the sky. The sun settled red, orange and yellows burning away as night slowly took the land. She had been sneaking into the Dungeons every dusk, trying to meet the mysterious eyes once more. All she found were spider webs and a few Kobolds; less to kill when the Queen sent her in again. Alone, she knew it was foolish to go any deeper than she already had. Last time she even heard the growl of another creature, the sound echoing off the stone walls and shaking dust from the ceiling. 

The Captain let out a long sigh, staring down at her sack of fruit. Another bag to go to the kitchens she supposed. Sore and weary, she leaned back in her bunk, not even wanting to go down tonight. Then she glanced over at her armor and sword resting on the table. Around the top of the hilt she had tied the bandage the creature had given her the last time they had met. The cloth cleaned easily and had helped her hand heal faster than she expected. She reached out, taking the scrap of fabric in her hand. It was pale blue in color, still soft as she slowly caressed it between her fingers.

Eyes narrowing, she grabbed her helmet and began to don the rest of her armor, tying her sword to her belt.


	13. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb has gotten no further in her duties, be it stopping the Kobolds or learning more about the strange creature she keeps meeting in the Dungeons.

“Mmm.”

The Queen sat at her long, elegant dinner table, her dress matching the carved marble and glittering crystal chandelier. Taking a tiny bite of her meal, she waved a hand.

“I’m glad to see you are making some progress.”

Captain Gelb stood at attention, eyes trying to avoid the piercing gaze of the Queen. The palace guards that had escorted her stood at either side, just as stoic. 

“Thank you, your majesty.”

“Oh, Gelb.” The Queen took her golden goblet, swirling it around before taking a sip. “You practically have the entire castle grounds to yourself and an easy job.” She fixed her stare on the loyal knight. “Try to relax a little.”

To Captain replied, her tone lower. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“Good, now.” The Queen placed her goblet back down. “I’m sure you will be returning again tonight? I need more information on this claim about new weapons. Spears was it?”

Gelb tried not to let her voice give away her frustration. “Crossbows.”

“Ah, of course.” The Queen leaned back, the tips of her manicured fingers meeting in front of her. “I can’t take the words of a single knight. Try to bring one back if you can.”

Gelb only nodded, her chest burning as she was forced to stand still. With a dismissive wave of her hand, the Queen turned back to her meal.

“That will be all.”

Gelb was lead out. The chamber doors slammed shut behind her as she stepped out into the warm summer morning. Only then did she allow herself to exhale, hand gripping her sheathed sword. She stomped off towards the barracks. Perhaps a bit of training would settle her rage.

Only scant news from the front. Mildred had managed to send a letter to one of the servants as cover. Even small, the news was dire: Kobolds and Barbarians working together. They didn’t seem to want to kill anyone, just raze fields and barns. The Captain remained quiet until she could fully understand what it meant.

The metal and wooden target built in the crude shape of a human was slashed beyond all recognition. Gelb swung her blade in a final attack, sending the construct to the ground in pieces. Breathing hard, she turned, returning her sword to its sheath as she tried to relax her muscles. Her mind spun. 

Between the news from Mildred and the longer ventures into he Dungeons, the Captain was at a standstill; stuck in a whirlpool that would not pull her any further. It has been over a month now and barely a sign. She had followed claw marks, spider webs, even ventured into the trapped pits. The only constant beasts she found were Kobolds. Always Kobolds. She kicked at the fallen target, gritting her teeth.

Gelb practiced a few swings, posing after each to keep her footing perfect. They attacked without provocation or strategy, only rage and violence. Some were even missing arms and eyes. She never found any hovels or camps. The Kobolds seemed to just breed, eat, and move. 

“Hey Gelby!”

A familiar voice distracted her for a moment. The Captain glared up to see the Princess running over. It must have been a fun morning for she was still half in a dress, the rest of her clothing a more practical tunic with a leather belt and shoes. She halted, staring back at her reflection in Geld’s golden armor.

“Wow, how do you always keep it so shiny?”

Gelb shook her head, unable to keep from smiling at the blunt question. “It’s a knight’s duty to keep their equipment in top condition.”

Roa returned the grin. “Speaking of knights.” She stood up as tall as she could. “Is that offer for training still on the table?”

Gelb raised an eyebrow, resting her arms on her waist. “Does your mom want you out here or in the library?”

“Hey!” Roa struck a pose. “A princess has to be trained in all arts, both scholarly, and physical.” She met Gelb’s amused stare. “And besides, she said it’s good I’m learning to protect myself.”

Captain Gelb held out her sword and handed it to the princess. She watched the girl struggle to hold it upright. “She only wanted me to keep you sensible, not turn you into a soldier.”

Focusing hard on the weapon, Roa frowned. The blade fell to the ground.

“But let’s see how well you improved with a bow.”

Gelb picked her sword back up and followed the excited princess to the rack of short bows. A quiver of arrows sat near with painted straw targets a ways off across the field. Roa picked one, testing the string.

“Here, let me show you a trick.” Gelb selected her own bow, fitting it with an arrow. “Don’t just aim with your eyes. Aim with your entire form.” Exhaling, she gathered her concentration, eyes locked, before letting the missile fly. It struck the center of the bulls-eye, piercing hard into the hay.

“Wow.”

Gelb gazed at the shot, remembering the crossbows and night when she saw the gate ripped off. Her thoughts drifted on to huddled shadows and pale, blue eyes. The voice, the singing was so beautiful. And so sad. An elbow nudged into her side.

“So, tell me what happened.” Roa looked up at the serious Captain, eyes bright. “Did you fight a big monster? Did it rip anyone open?”

“W-What?” Gelb shook her head, torn from her day dream. 

“Oh come on.” The Princess grinned. “You’ve been distracted for over a moon. Not to mention I keep finding you in the gardens staring off into the sky like a sad puppy.” She repeated again, tapping the front of Gelb’s breast plate. “What did you see in there?”

“It takes a lot more than blood to shake me up.” Gelb could see her answer was not satisfactory. The Princess wanted something. Sighing, the Captain gave part of the truth. “I um, met someone?”

“Ohhhh!” Roa leapt up. “Do tell!”

Gelb stared at the ground. “A guy at the pub.” She searched to add more to the excuse. “He’s a um, a doctor.’

“Please.” Roa pursed her lips, forcing eye contact with the Captain. “I can tell you’re lying.”

Gelb blushed, trying to remember what the Princess knew about the strange creatures in the Dungeons. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to ask? She was about to make up more excuses before she was interrupted by a smug tone.

“As if you’d date some man.” Roa wagged her finger in front of the Captain’s face. “Who did you really meet? Is she pretty?”

Gelb stood straight faced, blinking a few times. “She’s very kind.” Her gaze shifted to the blue sky dotted with wispy clouds hovering just over the horizon. At the same time her hand trailed over the cloth tied to the hilt of her sword. “I hope I can see her again soon.”

“Ha! Knew it.” Roa crossed her arms, nodding in triumph. She flinched as an arrow was held in front of your face.

“Enough gossiping.” Geld gestured toward the target. “Let’s see just how much of a knight you are.”

Determined, the Princess focused on the distance, glancing over only to check her form. Slowly she drew the string, hands trembling. The arrow was released, flying true before it struck the target off center, several inches above Gelb’s.

“Very good.”

“Aw, so close.” Roa sighed.

Gelb rested a hand on the Princess’s shoulder. “No, it was fine. You just need to hit the target, precision comes later.”

Roa nodded before looking up. “So what’s she look like?”

“Princess.” Gelb brought her hand up to her face, knowing Roa was trying to goad another blush out of her. “I thought you wanted to train?”

“Yes but,” Roa bit her lip. “Come on! Just tell me what she looks like! Then we can go back to training.”

Gelb rolled her eyes. “Very well.” Pausing, she turned, thoughts wandering back to the shadows of the Dungeons. “Well, she has long hair. Long silver hair. And blue eyes.” She recalled the touch of the gentle hands as they bandaged her. Such a kind face. Gelb closed her eyes.

“That’s it?” Roa laughed. “What did you meet in a dark alley or something?”

The Captain was still lost in memories. If only she could find the creature again. “Something like that.” 

The Princess stared as Gelb recovered; hand lingering around the handle of her sword.

“How about some shield practice?”

Roa lit up. “Oh yes! I’ll go get my favorite one.” 

Captain Gelb watched the Princess dash into the barracks before she turned to look at the entrance to the dungeons tucked away at the opposite side of the court yard. The sun wouldn’t set for a while, and the Queen did order her to go. She sighed, letting the scrap of cloth go as she went to fetch a practice sword.


	14. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gelb finally runs into the strange creature again after days of searching.

A light grew in the darkness, its flash allowing a split second reveal of the small room before fading into a meager glow.

“Checked that room already.” Gelb held out a lit match, scanning her map before the flicker of flame. “And that path is now blocked off.”

The heat of summer did not manage to reach the cool, dank tunnels of the Dungeons. Gelb had even found cave entrances that opened into winding, natural coves she dare not try to explore. Water dripped from above as she leaned against the wall. In addition to her normal gear, she wore a pack over her back. The lonely, desperate searching through the catacombs had granted her a deep understanding of the first level. The barrack’s wall was lined with outlines of traps with maps outlining every detail. No one else possessed such information; even the old archives drawn at the time this place was built lay obsolete, containing a few basic drawings with only the main chambers.

“I hear you. Don’t try to hide.”

Gelb glared at the passage ahead. There were snarls echoing down the stone walls. Having memorized the first few rooms, she didn’t need a torch until later when the distant sound of Kobolds could be heard. That is when she got the idea to carry a lantern. Made of metal and glass with a precious container of oil, she wore it on her belt and left it on the ground during fights, unable to keep it on her waist during the fierce melees. Lighting the wick, she set it down near the wall as she waited for the growls to near.

Despite less Kobold, the infestation had grown worse. They somehow were still getting out, and their numbers had only shifted away from the more obvious places. Still, the Captain had to admit she has having an impact. None dared come toward the main entrance now, fearing her blade. Sword out, she focused on shadows in the distance.

They fell fast; three sorry creatures drawn to the light before she rushed upon them. Gelb cleaned the green blood off her blade before sheathing it. Stone work bled away in to smoother cave walls with mold and moss clinging among the cracks. At last she stood at the edge of her map, wanting to go further. She held out her lantern, searching for any hidden passages or branching paths. Along the ceiling, large webs clung, their shapes casting grim shadows. She glanced up at the tangled mass, shaking her head.

“Maybe not this way.”

The Captain had run into the webs many times before; at first scattered bits stuck to the walls. Then she found large sprawls of the things blocking hallways or claiming entire corners. Places she had checked the day before were covered a new in sticky strands. Not much had been documented on what exactly lived down here, and she was reluctant to run into a giant spider in the dark.

Turning, she held out her lantern again. The ground held carvings that weaved down into a narrow hallway. Raising an eyebrow, Gelb eyed the markings with suspicion, having seen them before in trapped rooms. Her gaze scanned the walls looking for holes and openings.

“Reekekeke!”

A Kobold leapt out of the shadows. Captain Geld had just enough reflex to raise her shield. Claws gripped the edge as the creature tried to cling on. Pushing forward, she threw it off and swung her blade. The incessant chattering stopped.

“Can you give me five minutes of peace?” She muttered, letting out a sigh.

In the ambush she had dropped her map. Leaning down, she reached for the damp parchment. More squeals roared out. She had barely a moment to stagger back as she was accosted by five more of the vermin. Instead of attacking, they clung to her legs and arms, clawing at any opening with their fingers. She could hear her back pack ripping and ran forward, trying to fling the bastards off. 

Two slipped away but the rest clawed harder to compensate. Captain Gelb swung her shoulders from side to side, trying to hit one of the Kobolds with her sword or shield. Her blade me one’s face and it fell back, screaming as the weight of its body opened a pit trap. Gelb froze, suddenly feeling nothing below her feet. All light disappeared as she dropped down into another hole, the Kobolds still clinging to her.

She braced herself, knowing she had fallen far too long to expect a soft landing. But something broke against her momentum and she slowed, bouncing back up for a bit before stopping on her back, arms stuck to whatever had broke her fall.

“Raaa! Reeke!”

The Kobolds were stuck too, flailing around as the entire surface shook with their pointless efforts. Gelb tried to pull her sword free, cursing herself for even walking into the room. Though in pitch blackness, she knew what she had landed on: a thick web spanning the pit that had all of them in its sticky hold. Her blade jerked, the edge ripping some of the webbing as she pulled harder. Having dropped her shield, she needed something in case the vermin managed to get free before her. Locked onto her back, she pulled the weapon free at last and held it in front of her. Just in time. A Kobold lunged at her, leg stuck in the web but free enough to reach her with its claws. She kneed it away, thrusting her sword forward. The pierced both through a shoulder and the web. 

“Damn it!”

With her blade stuck again, Gelb yelled out, ripping the strands away as she tugged hard. The entire structure jerked before she heard several snaps. Together, the trapped group fell down once more, dangling from their legs as half the web broke from the walls. Captain Gelb grunted when her shield rammed into her side as she swung back and forth. A Kobold fell, landing just a few meters below. The one she wounded moved to bite her leg while the last one was too wrapped up to move.

“Get off!”

Gelb kicked out, not caring how much she flailed in her dreadful situation. With no shield and barely able to defend herself, she was easy prey. Not to mention whatever else happened to be waiting in the pit for visitors. Hitting the Kobold square in the head, she stabbed at her feet, trying to slay the thing while freeing her legs from the webbing. It worked. A grunt as she clattered to the ground, the dirt as hard as solid stones from this height. It took a moment to recover as she shook her head, glaring into the darkness. A chattering growl met her stare and she tensed, hearing it all around.

“Bastards! Fight fair!”

Not knowing how many were around her, Captain Gelb struck out with her blade. She was still on her side, trying to stand but found her legs wrapped up in sticky webs. The ominous sounds echoed in what she presumed was a cave they had fallen into. Feeling one fall before her from the strike, she turned, trying to peer through the blackness. More shadows moved all around and she rose to her knees, cleaving her sword in an arch. It struck something large, causing a dread filled scream to rip through the air. It was only then she noticed the blue glow hovering above, as eyes glared down.

“What?”

Gelb let her sword fall, still breathing hard from the panic. Slowly the eyes retreated back, the pupils thin slits. All these nights spent searching only to come to this. Gelb reached a hand out. 

“No, stop!” She stumbled forward, forgetting her legs were still bound. A crash as she fell, armor hitting the floor. There was a low hiss as the eyes disappeared. “I wanted to talk to you! Come back! I’m sorry!” Her voice trailed off as she cursed herself. “I’m so sorry.”

Propping herself up on her sword, Captain Gelb turned onto her back. More webbing clung to her shoulders and helmet. She ripped it off, trying to figure out how on earth she was going to get back up the shaft.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

The voice was low, but gentle as always. Gelb tilted her head back and saw the eyes above her. They hung in the air, narrowed and guarded.

“Y-yes. I did.” Gelb shifted to her knees and tried to stand. Her still bound legs made her fall back down. In a fit she grabbed her sword, slicing at the sticky fibers. “Curse the spider who made these webs!”

The tender voice spoke again, now wreathed in a growl. “They are mine.”

Captain Gelb flinched. “Oh. Um.” She could have cut the following silence with her blade. “Well they are probably lovely when not uh, caught on my boots.”

There was a hard exhale from above. “What are you doing down here?”

Legs at last free, Gelb stood up, dusting the grime off her armor. “I was looking for you.” She bit her lip, suddenly blushing. “I mean, well, looking for you as in, um.” Bringing a hand behind her head, Gelb stared at the ground. “You see I-“ She pulled a sack from her backpack, holding it out with a stern expression as she stood at attention. “I brought you this.”

There was a shifting of something, movement in the darkness. The eyes remained distant as they glared down in suspicion. After a moment, they grew closer and a clawed hand reached out to take the bag. Gelb stared ahead, trying to remember to speak. 

“Oh wow!” There was a happy rumble. “Fresh fruit!”

Gelb nodded, hearing something move around her side along the ground. The eyes lit up, pupils widening.

“Apples! Peaches!” There was another pleased growl as sharp teeth bit into something in the darkness. “And pears!!”

Gelb tensed as the something coiled around her. It was long and muscular, squeezing her arms against her sides.

“Mmm, it tastes so good!”

The Captain grunted, feeling her lungs unable to expand enough to bring in precious air. She opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

The coils released, catching Gelb as she fell back from the pressure that had just been crushing her. The eyes hovered close, inspecting the stunned Captain.

“I got a bit excited.” 

“N-not a problem.” Gelb let out a gasp, catching her breath.

There was loud munching before a swallow. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Still lying in the coils, Gelb jerked up. “Um. Anything really.” Having waited all this time she now had no idea what to even say. “I kinda have been searching for you. This entire time.” She rubbed the back of her head knowing how foolish she sounded.

A glint of fangs as blue eyes grew brighter. Gelb swore she saw a smile. 

“You came all the way down here for me? Oh, you’re so sweet.”

A claw reached out of the shadows and stroked along Captain Gelb’s helmet. At first she tensed but soon relaxed, unafraid.

“It’s not safe to rest here, too open.” The claw moved down, opening palm up in offering. “Follow me.”

Gelb swallowed hard and took the hand, barely able to see it in the darkness. They moved slowly, dodging around stalagmites and holes as Gelb was carefully led deeper into parts unknown. Soon the air grew closer along with the walls. The Captain tried to focus on the eyes, not wanting to get lost. The hand gripping hers was gentle despite the claws she could feel against her gloves.

“Just a bit further.”

Gelb now found herself behind pushed from behind. A familiar shape of human arms and chest guided her forward. Then she felt long spider legs against her shoulders and bit her lip. Maybe there weren’t giant, venomous spiders down here at all. Just this. 

“Ok, reach out. There’s a spring in front of you.” The voice was ever kind. “Feel the water?”

Captain Gelb extended a hand, jerking it back at the touch of cold water. The glowing eyes leaned down. Pale blue light reflected off the surface of a raised pool held back by a rock wall smoothed by years of erosion. Glancing up, Gelb could see a beautiful face barely visible in the gentle light, wreathed in long white hair and a dark hood that fell down past the neck. She caught herself staring into the sad eyes before turning back to look at the water.

“You can clean up here if you wish.” There was a pause as the creature moved away. “And there are no Kobolds, I promise.”

Captain Gelb was still gazing at the reflection in the water. She removed her helmet to get a better look. Light faded as the eyes moved away. That is when she sighed, shaking her head. 

“Oh great. I left my lantern somewhere up there.” Gelb touched her belt where the lantern usually hung. There was barely enough light see anything down here.

“Wait here.”

Shadows moved. Gelb leaned against the side of the pool as she heard something large shift against the ground, disappearing. It returned a few moments later, the blue eyes revealing only a hint of the hulking form. Gelb looked down as something was placed in front of her.

“It’s an old one, but there’s still oil.”

In the dim glow, Captain Gelb could see the outline of a rusted lantern twice the size of her own. Carefully she placed it on the edge of the water near a flat part by the far wall.

“This is great! Thank you.”

There was a grind of metal as Gelb pulled out her sword. She didn’t notice the creature at her side flinch away as she cracked a stone against the blade, creating sparks. The old cloth wick took quickly, filling the area up with a steady light. Now able to see, the Captain took a double handful of the cool waters and splashed it over her face. When she looked up, her friend had slunk to the far side of the room, claws resting at the edge of the water. 

“I’m sorry.”

Gelb watched as the creature hid just inside the shadows, reaching a hand into the water. Blood flowed out, the wound deep along the palm. The Captain frowned, sheathing her weapon. 

“It’s alright.” With a low tone, the creature cleaned the injury and began to wrap it up in a cloth. “It happens a lot when you look like me.”

Taking a step forward, Gelb held out a hand. “I would have never done that if I had known it was you.”

There was a faint smile before the creature pulled back again, removing its claws from the pool. Silence fell between them. Gelb idly cleaned off her arms and face with the fresh water. She could see dark forms moving just out of view. The memory of the kind face stuck in her mind and she let out a sigh, turning toward where the blue eyes hovered.

“Will you allow me to see you?” The Captain choked back her words, regretting saying something so blunt. “I mean, see all of you. What you look like.” She stared down at the floor. “Only if you want me to.”

Something clawed against the stone. The glowing eyes looked away, gazing into the water before looking back up. 

“If you run, you don’t know the way back.”

Gelb met the eyes, her face serious. “I’m not going to run. If I do, you can wrap me in one of those webs and leave me here.”

A soft laugh broke the tension. Gelb grinned back. She watched a claw break the surface of the pool to trace slow circles. The glowing stare went distant, gazing into the water for a moment before focusing again.

“Alright. You may take a look.”

There was a shift as the creature unwound from the corner, moving closer. Gelb waited as the form of a woman entered into the light. She bowed her head, wearing a long, flowing dress of silk that opened at the shoulders before starting again, trailing down to hang below the forearms. The rest was a tight, dark blue sleeve that went all the way to the wrists, contrasting the dulled color of the outer dress. Silver hair fell down the shoulders and back under a dark navy hood that disappeared behind the creature. Above, shadows hovered as Gelb stepped closer, taking the lantern with her.

There was a sigh as the glowing blue eyes looked away. Light reached the ground and beyond, casting inhuman shadows. The Captain gasped.

“Wow.”

The dress trailed past the waist where the expected hips and legs instead flowed into the body of a snake; the long, scaled coils trailing behind for several meters. Though a tall person herself, Gelb felt short as the creature hung a few feet higher at rest, no doubt able to loom up much higher on its coils. The lantern’s glow reflected off cerulean scales causing little gems to dance on the cave walls. It was only then did the Gelb notice the creature’s human skin was a pale blue, the hue near blending into the shadows. She looked up into the face, blushing as the eyes flicked over to catch her staring. They had slit pupils like that of a cat.

“Sorry.” Gelb lowered the light, stepping back. “I don’t mean to treat this like some circus side show.” She glanced away with a frown. “Just, since we met I’ve been curious.”

The creature nodded eyes sad. “I’m used to the gawking.” It forced a smile. “At least you haven’t run away yet.”

Gelb tried to put on an encouraging face, but stood still, too reluctant to continue.

“Here. This will help.”

A limb reached down, not a hand with fingers but an insect leg. The clawed tip hooked around the lantern’s handle, holding it up near the ceiling. Gelb stared, seeing five more of the long, segmented legs all emerging from the creature’s back to curl several feet over its head. The limbs flexed as if ever ready for action, sharing the same short, dense hair found on most predatory spiders.

“Alright.” The Captain stepped closer. “That explains the webs.”

She followed an open hand gesturing down. Where human turned to serpent, there was a leather belt holding small bunches of herbs and pouches. Captain Gelb took another step closer. Smaller insect legs fidgeted just below, a row of 5 on each side. Their points dug into the ground, providing support under the human part of the form. The pattern along the snake scales was molted, ending with a striped section near the tail of black and blue. Gelb held out a hand, resting it on one of the muscular coils. It felt warm to the touch and soft.

“Amazing.” Gelb couldn’t help but smile, eyes following the long body to the end then back up again. “I’ve never seen something so- so.” Her voice trailed off, mind unable to find the correct word.

“Hideous?”

The creature snarled the insult out. Gelb just kept on gazing, lost in the magnificent form before her.

“Beautiful.” She managed to say as her eyes met the creature’s.

“What?”

Gelb could see fangs barred in frustration, yet she remained close.

“How can any of this be beautiful?” The creature gestured to her long snake form and the legs twitching out of her back. Tears formed in her eyes.

Gelb was still mesmerized. “What’s your name?”

Between the singing and the elegant form, she began to think maybe this was the siren enchanting anyone dumb enough to come close. Yet she did not care. The creature turned away, trying to hide her frustration.

“Before the dungeons, someone called me Azul.” The snake coils wrapped among themselves as they pulled away. “I guess that’s my name.”

“Azul.” Gelb enjoyed the feel of the name on her tongue. She hoped she could say it many more times. “My name is Gelb.”

There was no answer, only sobbing. Gelb moved closer, taking Azul’s hand in her own. They were soft other than the dense, curled talons. But even those were elegant in their own way. The Captain sighed and gave a genuine smile.

“This isn’t a trick. I really don’t find you hideous.”

Azul glanced back, confused yet touched. There was a ragged exhale followed by a crack of a grin. Sharp fangs peeked out, two longer canines with the others dully pointed.

“I believe you.”

The snake form slithered around Gelb, surrounding her. She sat on the thicker part near the start and let it gently wrap her up. When they weren’t crushing the life out of her, the scales felt soft to the touch, even comfortable. It was only then she noticed the golden cloth wrapped around Azul’s left wrist. 

“You found my badge.” Gelb nodded toward the band. “I’m glad. I thought something else ripped it off with the food.”

Azul looked down at her wrist, pawing at the fabric as she hid her face. “Oh, yes.” The light still hovered above so only hey glowing eyes were under the hood. “Thank you for that. And the fruit.”

Both smiled. Gelb felt more than safe, as if she was at a hearth of a friend’s home talking after a long meal. She leaned back into the coils; mind a buzz with questions about the caverns, where Azul had come from, how she learned to make potions.

“Do you serve the Queen?”

Captain Gelb looked up, thoughts suddenly blank. “Yes? Well, I serve under her. She took me from the Orphanage when I was just-“

“Kraag! Monster!”

Both Azul and Gelb tensed, glaring into the shadows at the edge of the pool. Three creatures stood there, each armed with short swords. Their red eyes glinted in the lantern’s light. Captain Gelb rose to her feet and pulled out her sword. The creatures stepped back, but remained just as steeled.

“Kobolds, they’re everywhere!” She moved to enrage, but was held back by two hands on her shoulders.

“Stop! They’re not infected.” Azul coiled her snake form in front of Gelb, forming a barrier. “Don’t hurt them.”

Captain Gelb lowered her weapon, still wary. “What?”

The Kobolds stepped closer, pointing at the looming form of Azul. 

“Monster Zaaaal!”


	15. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul explains what she knows about the Kobolds and provides the Captain with some valuable evidence.

The three Kobolds had their own lantern, but it did not hold a flame. Instead, some strange fungus had been piled behind the glass. It let out an eerie, green glow. Azul lowered her own lantern and stifled the fire.

“Why did you do that?” Gelb whispered as she glared forward.

With a low voice, Azul slowly began to move away from the visitors. “Don’t attack them.” 

The Captain followed, resisting the urge to draw her sword. “But they’re Kobolds!”

“Not quite. Take a closer look.” Azul rested a clawed hand on Gelb’s shoulder and pointed at the pool.

The two parties stared at each other, the only sound dripping water and the ever present darkness of the Dungeon. Gelb narrowed her eyes, barely able to see the Kobolds. Holding her breath, she shot a glance up to Azul, ready to defend her.

“Kra! Monster not harm.” Azul’s words came out slow and in a growl. She kept her distance but held up clawed hands in a show of good will. “Take water!”

The Kobolds looked at each other before moving closer towards the pool. It was only then that the Captain saw a difference. These Kobolds were smaller, but just as fierce. The normally lumpy, gnarled skin was smooth like a lizard’s. Their horns were long and not curled and all three had long tails that trailed down behind them. The biggest change was in the eyes. They gazed back with intelligence instead of violence and rage. The one in front had a bright red tunic while the others wore crude scraps of armor with long spears and a sword at their sides.

“Not infected.” Gelb repeated what Azul had said.

“Skraaak!” The one in red started filling up animal bladders, handing each filled one to its companions until they had a good stock.

“You can talk to them?” The Captain leaned closer for a better look.

Azul glared down, holding Gelb against her. “Shhh.”

The Kobolds glanced over, weapons at the ready before they finally relaxed again. One of the armored ones walked away prodding the shadows with its spear. Gelb kept a close eye as the figure disappeared into the dark. She had never seen Kobolds acting like normal creatures; only as feral brutes. The remaining two spoke to each other in low, guttural snarls. Azul’s long form wrapped lowly around Gelb’s feet, preventing her from getting any closer. The Captain saw that one was much younger, almost a teenager by human standards with his horns not fully grown in. They shared a glance, both understanding the dangers but knowing the other was not about to betray the simple peace set in place. At length, the one in red walked toward Azul and Gelb while the other followed close, spear at its side.

“Water. Tak rag.” 

The one in red opened the lantern and pulled some of the weird plant out, setting it on the ground before backing up. Azul nodded her head. The one in red nodded back. With the deal done, footsteps faded away as the three Kobolds left.

“Yes! I haven’t found any of this fungus in a while!”

Azul rushed forward, scooping up the strange plant the Kobold had left. She turned over the glowing toadstools in her claws before carefully storing it into one of her belt pouches. 

“What just happened?” Gelb was still watching the shadows. “What do you mean infected? So those were-“ She paused, frowning. “Normal Kobolds?”

“Yes.” Azul smiled down at her secured pouch. “I hope they are alright. To go this far to get fresh water doesn’t seem like them.” She beamed. “Look! Now I can make that peaceful sleep potion!”

“Azul.” Gelb took the clawed hands in her own. Their eyes met and she suddenly forgot what she was going to say.

“Yes?” Azul was biting her lower lip as she smiled.

The Captain had to blink a few times before she could speak again. “What is going on? What do you mean infected Kobolds? Do you know them? They don’t attack you?”

Long spider legs poked Gelb’s head from above, messing up her hair. “Slow down, little one.’ Azul guided the confused Captain to sit in her coils. “One thing at a time.”

Gelb sat down, an eyebrow rising. “Little one?” 

“Heh” Azul giggled, crossing her arms. “I thought you had questions?”

The Captain let out a sigh. “What did you mean by infected?”

Azul’s eyes grew distant as she glanced at the surface of the pool. “All those Kobolds you fight, the ones that always attack – they are not themselves.” She gritted her teeth. “It happened over a year ago; Koblin, or what you call Kobolds lived down here in small camps. Probably captured by the Queen.”

Gelb nodded.

“One day, they became wild. Attacking the others down here and swarming for any food they could get their claws on.” Azul stroked along the golden strip of cloth on her wrist. “Koblin are peaceful. They keep to themselves. Something made them change. Now they run rabid and mutated through the Dungeons.”

“Wait, is it a disease? Or something else?”

Azul frowned. “I’m unsure. They fight among themselves when there’s nothing left, even eat each other. That’s how it spreads: through bites.”

Captain Gelb went wide eyed, looking down at the many bite marks she had endured throughout her duties here. 

“Don’t worry.” Azul patted her on the back. “It only affects Koblin.”

“I hope so.” Gelb exhaled. “They attacked you?”

“Not the Koblin. Actually, they sort of worshiped me; left me scraps of food and trinkets. And that lovely glowing fungus.” The grin returned as Azul spoke. “They are the only ones who seem it find it, able to crawl through the smaller caves.”

“No, I mean the infected ones.”

“Oh yes. All the time. But now nothing ever gets past my webs.” She brought a hand up to her face to hide a laugh. “Well, except you.”

Gelb stared into the shadows; trying to put it all together. At length she stood up. “I have to report this.”

“Hmm?” Azul had busied herself playing with Gelb’s cape and looked up as the knight rose.

“This is some sort of plague, not an attack. If the council knew, we could formulate a plan to put a stop to it.” Gelb brought a fist up, suddenly filled with confidence.

Azul tapped the side of her face with a claw in thought. “They just need to run out of food. If they have food they don’t kill each other.”

“This could fix everything!” The Captain nodded to herself before frowning. “Wait.” She sat back down on Azul’s coils. “I can’t just walk into the council chambers and explain to them a nice spider snake lady told me all about the Kobolds.”

Azul grinned, her pupils growing large. “Nice spider snake lady.” She repeated.

Gelb continued. “I’ll need some sort of proof.” She remembered the cross bows and slumped down. Zero for two.

“I can help you with that.” Azul nodded down, eyes glowing brighter.

“Um.” Gelb looked down as a hand took hers. 

“Follow me. There’s an old one just down this tunnel.”

Azul held the lantern out in one of her spider legs, slithering at a slow pace through the winding cave. Laid brick and stone had long given way to a more natural formation with stalagmites and branching tunnels formed by water long ago. Most were far too small for even a cat to make its way through. 

Then the floor angled up for a bit, leading to a square shaped chamber carved in a similar manner as the higher floors above them. Azul paused, holding the light out along the wall. Jars cluttered the ground, each cracked or fully broken. Scraps of metal and small bones were lined up between each with a long spent candle between each pile.

“I try to keep them out of this place. The infected ones.” Azul gestured her free hand at the broken jars. “They’d just steal everything.”

Gelb scanned the walls. Flickers of light danced over crude shelves laid into the walls. Inside the stone had been lined with wood now rotted. Between each little chamber was a skull, bleached and marked with symbols. Some appeared human but the light showed off bone protrusions and horns with a longer snout. 

‘What is this place?” The Captain reached out to touch one of the skulls.

“Not those!” Azul pulled Gelb back, wrapping her serpentine form between her and the shelves. “I don’t to touch the ones the Koblins leave.”

Gelb blinked. “It’s a tomb?” The runes on the skulls meant nothing to her, but she could feel an importance to them. “A Kobold tomb?”

“Koblin.” Azul corrected. She pointed to the skull on the far edge. “They carved rooms like this for their dead. Most of them have already been looted.”

Gelb nodded along, trying to absorb all the information. Koblins living down here in small groups, peaceful and honorable. Now they are going wild from some sickness. But why were they even down here in the first place? Surely not to serve as the dungeon’s guards when a prisoner was tossed in. None of this made sense. 

“Here we are!” Azul rose up on her snake from, smiling. “These are just what you need.”

The Captain was dragged from her thoughts, staring up at the looming figure of Azul. Spider legs hung down, one still hooking the lantern as claws held out two skulls. Gelb had to tear her stare away from the cute grin and long hair to study the offering.

“Kobold skulls.” She reached out to take one but stopped, noticing they lacked any markings. “These aren’t sacred?”

“Oh no, no.” Azul shook her head. “Whenever find a Kobold, I use what I can and take the bones here. Sometimes the uninfected ones fall prey to the dangers here as well.”

“Use what you can.” Gelb repeated, recalling the potions and organs before she shrugged and took the skulls. “So there’s no recipe that uses bones?”

Azul showed her fangs. “Yes but, I have plenty.”

“Alright then.” Gelb shook her head to get thoughts flowing again. “What will these do for me?”

A claw reached down, tapping one of the skulls. “Take a look.” Azul traced along the bone. “This is the skull of a normal Koblin. And this-“ She tapped the other one. “Is from an infected one.”

The Captain held a skull in each hand separately, looking at them in detail. The infected one had hard growths and mutated horns with a mangled nose. Even the teeth were warped, coming out at random angles and over filling the jaw. The other skull was smoother with uniform horns and no altered structure. The differences brought a cold chill down Gelb’s spine.

“They are sick.” The Captain sighed. “Something is twisting them.”

Azul nodded with a frown. She shifted lower to the ground, watching with glowing eyes as Gelb studied the skulls.

“This will work. The council will see this and understand.” Gelb turned to pack the skulls away and took a step forward.

Glowing eyes watched her as she frowned.

“I have no idea how to get back up.”

Azul grinned. “Oh, that’s easy.”

Gelb noticed a tiny blush on her friend’s cheeks, no doubt the same color as her own. She stiffened as coils wrapped around her from the legs to her chest. With terrifying ease her entire body was dragged into the next room

“Hold on. There are no more stairs leading back, just pits and caves.” Azul looked at the ceiling, her pupils widening. The shadows reached high with no end in sight. “So I’m going to have to climb.”

The coils tightened, pulling the Captain, armor and all, off the ground.

“W-wait! Hold on!” Gelb stammered her voice a higher pitch as she managed to force the words out. She met Azul’s glowing eyes and swallowed. “Can we maybe- um. Can we try a different way?”

Azul tilted her head, frowning. “What’s wrong? It’ll take just a moment.”

Gelb was pawing at the snake form around her, pushing the coils down. She didn’t want to know what her face looked like. “Y-yes, that’s fine but.” She exhaled, trying to focus. “Can you maybe not just wrap me up? I almost passed out last time.”

The muscles released and Azul shrunk back. “Sorry. I don’t exactly get many visitors down here.”

“It’s alright.” Gelb rubbed the back of her head. “It’s just I’m still not at full strength with the fighting and the fall.”

Azul stared up at the open ceiling, her expression distant.

Frowning, Gelb tried to think of something to say. The tall walls stretched above, stones dotting the surface. She glanced over to Azul who had wrapped her snake form under her.

“You can climb that? Even with me in tow?” Gelb found herself staring into glowing eyes and looked away. “I mean, I know you have spider legs and all but it’s a vertical shaft.”

“Yes.” Azul smiled, softer this time. “I’m even faster if I have my webs set up before.”

“Wow.” Gelb stepped closer, scanning up the shaft as best she could in the dark cave. “I’m pretty heavy with my armor and all.”

“Not really.” Azul slithered closer, picking up Gelb under the arms for a moment before setting her down again. “Oops, sorry.” She crossed her claws behind her back.

“No, no. It’s fine.” The Captain adjusted the plates on her shoulders, keeping her amazement to herself this time. “Wait, can you just carry me up that way?”

Azul blinked.

“Like in your arms? And then I won’t get too crushed.”

Biting her lip, Azul glanced at the floor before nodding. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”

Gelb suddenly found herself staring at the striking form before her. The spider legs and claws were there but she didn’t care.

“Let me secure my pack.”

Azul bent low before reaching out. Their eyes met for a moment but both looked away.

“Ready?” Azul gently cradled the Captain in her arms.

Gelb managed an answer. “Yes.”

Movement began, swift as Azul’s form was perfectly suited for slithering through the caves. Horizontal turned to vertical as she effortlessly climbed up a dark shaft, keeping one spider leg free for the lantern. Each movement was precise with the legs meeting a new hold while the snake form trailed down along the walls to aid in balance and turning. They moved in a spiral pattern as if climbing a simple set of stairs.

Gelb watched as the smoother cave walls cave way to carved rock then laid brick and stone. Each crack she would have used as a hold was quickly utilized and left in the shadows below. Her head turned and she found herself watching Azul’s face. Deep in focus, the eyes glowed as always with the ends of two fangs poking from the lips. The Captain found herself looking even as the shaft grew thinner and trap door was opened. Soon, ground was under her feet.

“Here we are.” 

Gelb shook her head, hoping her stare was not noticed. Back on her feet, she looked around and immediately knew the area. 

“Thanks.” She gave a nod. “I’ll report the council as soon as I get back.”

“Good luck.” Azul gave a weak smile, folding her arms.

They stood in the flickering light, avoiding each other’s eyes. Gelb risked another look, unable to resist before letting out a sigh.

“You’ll be ok, right? Down here.”

Azul kept the same expression but her pupils narrowed. “I’ve managed this far.”

Seeing the sadness in the glowing eyes, the Captain reached out and touched Azul’s shoulder. “I’m glad I was able to find you again.”

There was a flinch before acceptance. Azul leaned into the touch, reaching up with her own hand, the same one she had wrapped Gelb’s cloth around. Her voice was low.

“Will you be back?”

“I’ll return as soon as I can.” Gelb felt claws gently trace her own fingers as she took Azul’s hand. “And as often as I can. I promise.”


	16. Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen and the Council decides to prohibit all entrance to the Dungeons.

“You are prohibited from entering the Dungeons until I say otherwise.”

The Queen’s voice was harsh, echoing in the still council chamber. All the other members sat in silence, nervously eying the skulls sitting at the center of the long table. They had not denied the Captain’s proposed theories, nor questioned them. Instead the mood changed from simple pest control to plague.

“What? But we have to learn more!” Captain Gelb stood before the Queen, looming over her despite the tall throne. “There has to be a way to stop it!”

“I cannot risk that.” The Queen waved her hand. “If this infection truly is real, then I will not let it claim my most loyal of knights.” She turned to glare at the skulls before addressing Gelb once more. “The Dungeon is off limits until we are sure it’s safe.”

The Captain stepped forward. “It doesn’t affect humans. Nothing has happened to me, nor will happen to me.”

Eyes narrowing, the Queen met the statement with a low tone. “And how do you know that?”

Gelb flinched. For a moment she wanted to tell everything; explain what she had met in the Dungeons and how it could help them all. This was the Queen, the kind lady that took her in. Yet something cold settled in her stomach like a heavy stone. An image of Azul flashed in her mind – kind, genuine, honest. The probing gaze now before her held none of those qualities. Not anymore.

“Be-because.” The Captain exhaled, steeling herself. “It would have already happened. I’ve been down there more than any one.”

For a moment, the Queen was silent. She stared at the knight before sitting back in her throne. “Oh Gelb. So determined. So strong.” Her hands crossed in front of her as a grin spread over her face. “And yet so foolish.”

The Captain tensed at the words and opened her mouth to defend herself. A single finger held up in front of her left her silent but fuming behind a frown.

“What you said means nothing. It could be slow acting. An infection ready to take over the town for all we know.” The Queen went on, voice rising as she addressed the gathered council. “This is not a few petty brigands on the street or some little black marked needing to be shut down. This is a serious issue.”

“I agree.” One of the members spoke.

“This cannot be left to chance.” Another followed.

“Here here!”

Soon, each member nodded in solidarity. They represented every town and village in the kingdom. All the eyes looked over at Gelb who was still standing defiant before the Queen. Defeated, she returned to her seat at the table.

 

“I propose we seal the Dungeon entrance and post guards there day and night.” Silken gown flowing behind her, the Queen rose from her throne. “As for the Kobolds managing to escape, a nightly patrol will be organized to protect both the castle and the town. We will have more knight available with no one needing to venture into the Dungeons anymore.”

A flood of agreements poured in. Gelb slumped in her chair. Even if she disagreed, there was little point with the entire council eagerly lapping up the Queen’s fear mongering. Visibly irritated, she added her approval to the crowd’s giving the motion full support. The members all stood before bowing to each other.

“Thank you all for coming.” The Queen’s sweet, nurturing voice blessed everyone with a farewell. “This concludes our emergency meeting.” 

The Captain stared at the table’s surface as everyone filed out. At the end she rose, checking her armor and scabbard before walking toward the door.

“Oh no. Not you.”

Gelb froze, her shoulders tensing at the sound of the Queen’s voice. She turned.

“What do you need from me, your Highness?”

The Queen sauntered over, circling Gelb. “Now now. No need to be so ridged.” She paused, placing a hand on Gelb’s shoulder. “I need to talk to you about the troops at the border.”

The Captain was as tall and imposing in her armor but at that moment she felt small. “Why did you not bring it up during the meeting?”

“Because it’s about your men.”

Gelb raised an eyebrow, waiting for more.

“I’m going to bring some of them back. The ones who served with you in the Dungeons. I want them tested for anything to do with this infection. You included.” For a brief moment, Gelb noticed the Queen’s sordid expression soften to a memory of what it once was. The quick flash of empathy soon faded. “You are not to leave castle grounds until you report to the healer’s chambers.”

“I understand.” The Captain nodded.

“I can’t call all the troops back, however.” The Queen continued, gazing out the tall windows in thought. “I was thinking enough to patrol the town and another high ranked knight. Jarak perhaps.”

Gelb shifted, trying not to show any signs of hope. She preferred if Mildred could stay at the front and be her eyes. Jarak could do the same job here at the castle; a loyal knight to aid her. She brought a hand up to her chin.

“That could work. He was hurt by a Kobold in the Dungeons and would need to be watched if the infection was a threat.”

The Queen raised an eyebrow before smiling. “Then we are in agreement?”

A nod from the Captain. “I suppose. How long until they can be called back?”

“Oh. Another few days. In the mean time, be sure to tighten security.”

The Queen shifted and moved to walk out of the room. At the door she paused and turned. 

“It would best to put all this nonsense out of you head.” Her gaze met Gelb’s eyes. “And focus on protecting the kingdom.”

Unable to reply, Gelb gave a bow instead. Her thoughts rushed with insecurities. Did the Queen know of her friend in the Dungeon? Did she suspect something was wrong with the Kobolds all along? Why seal the place off when they were so close to solving the problem? The chamber now sat empty with only the Captain and her worries determined to keep her company.


	17. Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Roa gives the Captain a few ideas.

Hours passed since she had been poked and prodded and given smelly herbs from the healers. Gelb sat in the mess hall, idly chewing on a hunk of bread while the rest of her dinner remained untouched. The day had turned to soggy with rain falling outside in streams. Even the guards she had sent to patrol the outer walls were now hunched under the small tower by the gate. It didn’t matter, let them take a break.

She rose from her chair, unsatisfied with just sitting and eating. Rain plinked off her armor as she braved the storm to walk across the training field toward the main castle chambers. Glancing to her side, the Captain saw the towering wall of the Dungeon. No one in, no one out. She let out a sigh, walking faster to get out of the weather. 

The hall ways were empty with most of the residents and scholars at home or in the library. Everyone had been tasked with studying the infection and the Kobolds. Gelb recalled her short time at the healers: they knew little and had even less physical samples to go on. Perhaps she could capture a Kobold alive, maybe then the Queen would understand the use of her going into the Dungeon.

The Captain walked down the stone halls, listening to the rain fall hard above. Perhaps she was foolish. All this self convincing that she was serving her kingdom by delving into the labyrinth below when all she wanted to see was a pair of blue eyes and a kind smile. She shook her head, trying to dispel the anxiety from her head.

Lamps hung on the walls grew more apart as she wandered along, taking some stairs down to a lower level. Storage filled the area with rooms filled with older furniture and decorations used once a year during holidays and celebration. Soon the walls gave way to metal bars: old prison cells and interrogation chambers used long ago in times of war. Now the healers and scholars were using the area to keep things safe and cool before they could study it. Gelb paused, looking at the pile of rusted weapons in one of the cells. 

“Oh come on.”

There was the sound of a distance voice mumbling in anger. A crash followed. An old chair fell out of another cell just ahead. Gelb turned, raising an eyebrow. No need to draw her sword at this.

“Princess, what are you doing down here?”

Princess Roa poked her head out from behind the stone wall separating the cells. Her attempt to look innocent was foolish yet she tried her hardest.

“Oh hey Gelb! Fancy meeting you here.”

The Captain only stared back.

Roa stepped out into the hall. “Yeah, I’m avoiding my studies again. Surprise!”

The Captain ignored the sass. “You didn’t answer my question. This place isn’t exactly safe. Or even exciting.”

“I beg to differ. My tutor comes down here all the time!” The Princess walked further down the hall and pointed into one of the cells. “See? There’s all these old maps of the Dungeon and the old town before the castle walls were extended.”

Gelb walked over, half wanting to keep Roa from wandering off and half interested in the maps. She picked up a scroll and unrolled it, eyeing the ink drawn chambers and notes that outlined the the second Dungeon floor.

“They left out the sewer passage.” She mumbled as she studied the maps. “And the traps in most of the rooms.” 

“What?” Roa pulled the scroll down, trying to get a look. “How do you know?”

“I have spent much time down there.” Gelb sighed, handing the map over. “Well. Not anymore.”

“What’s wrong with that?” The Princess looked over the scroll before tossing it back on the shelf. “My mom is just trying to protect you. It can’t be great going down there and risking your life.”

The Captain stared down at the floor, eyes not even caring about the countless books and scrolls. “It’s not about that.” She exhaled, repeating the same line she had said to herself. “It’s about protecting the Kingdom from the Kobolds. I was learning about where they came from before you m- the Queen decided to seal the place.” 

“Hmmm.” Roa tapped her chin. “The infection everyone keeps trying to keep from me?”

Gelb didn’t even find it surprising that the Princess knew. “Yes. Something is making them rabid. And maybe that something is helping them escape as well.”

Roa leaned closer to Gelb, grinning. “You know, there are more entrances to the Dungeon.”

“What?” For once, the Captain granted the Princess honest shock. It only made her grin all the wider.

“Yup! And it’s right down here! Follow me!”

Not wanting to miss this or lose the Princess, Gelb quickly walked behind Roa. The hallway split into a fork with the right path opening to a wide room filled with more old books and even older weapons. This then led into another row of prison cells. The one in the center was larger and went much farther back. The Captain peered inside the mostly dark chamber.

“Ah.” She frowned, disappointed she let herself get hopeful. “This is just the old chute they’d toss prisoners down.”

“Isn’t it cool?” The Princess circled the trap door. A large pit was covered with a wood and metal door securely fastened with chains to the floor. From the dust it hadn’t been touched in years. “Prisoners would be tossed in to fend for themselves. If they made it to the end, they would win their freedom.”

“There is no end.” Gelb kicked at a chain, making sure the door was as secure as she thought. “Just caves and tunnels and pits.”

Roa frowned. “Then what was the point?”

Gelb sighed. “I think you know. We stopped using it at the request of the public. Too cruel.” She recalled all the bones she saw down there. “Now it’s just monsters that the Queen wants the Kingdom to forget.”

Thoughts turned to the fate of the creatures down there. Especially one. Gelb leaned against the wall, no longer wanting to play exploration games with the Princess. 

“Dang. It would be cool to see someone fight for their freedom against a monster.” Roa glanced up the walls at the hooks and chains. “Well, my mom would love it. I just want to see a monster.”

The Captain couldn’t help but crack a grin. The teen was so much different from her mother it gave her a warm feeling of hope. “Maybe you will someday.”

Roa pouted. “Not with everything sealed off!”

They stood in silence, both disgruntled over the new rules but in different ways. At length, Roa sighed before managing one of her smiles.

“At least you’ll have more time to train me. And also no risk of death down in the Dungeon.”

Gelb shook her head, impressed once more. “True.” She rested a hand on Roa’s shoulder. “But I expect you to be on time to your weapon training. No more excuses.”

“Yes sir!” The Princess preformed a salute.

They made their way back to the main hallway. The rain had stopped and sunlight was filtering in through the windows.


	18. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KITTIES

It was good having Jarak at her side. At last, something going her way for once. She couldn’t trust the palace guards or any of the knights not personally trained by her. The Queen’s reach was vast and the risk of putting all her cards on the table was not an option. Not yet.

“How’s the front?”

Jarak exhaled, watching shadows fade as the sun heated up the summer day. “What front? “You mean the back? There’s nothing out there but rumors.”

Gelb poked at her vegetables with a fork. The barrack’s mess hall was too full to warrant sitting inside amid all the new knights pulled back to fill patrols. The pair sat outside under a tree near the training yard. A welcome distraction after days of preparation and added duties.

“At least they are bringing some of you back if that’s the case.” She took a bite, thoughts far from a calm morning meal.

“That’s just it. Something’s wrong.” Jarak took a sip of his drink before meeting his Captain’s eyes.

Gelb raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“It’s worse here than out there. Far worse.” He gestured toward the Dungeons. “You saw how infested that place was. And right under our noses.”

Gelb nodded grimly as she chewed her food. “It certainly is causing the Queen to act strange.”

“Glad I’m back. Maybe I can get something done.” Jarak finished his bread and sat back, glancing over to the royal gardens.

They ate in silence for a while, both lost in a separate train of thought. Rain clouds threatened in the distance but never seemed to move closer to the castle. Neither had their armor on, but that would soon change with the work needed to be done for the rest of the day. Patrols, inspections, searches.

“Did you see any at the front?” Gelb flicked her gaze over to Jarak.

“Hmm?” Pulled from his day dream, Jarak frowned. “What do you mean?”

“The Kobolds.”

“Oh. Yeah a few. Not like here.” Jarak had finished eating and was inspecting his weapon. “Soon as we fought off the first group, they never really returned. Stayed in the forest.”

Gelb stared into her drink. She wanted to press more, ask about how the Kobolds looked near the boarders compared to the ones in the Dungeons. And if they had crude weapons or swords and crossbows. Jarak wouldn’t care either way, and she wanted more answers than questions.

“Wish it was that easy here.” She added, idly finishing the rest of her meal.

“None have been found yet. I mean outside.” Pointing his sword toward the wall, Jarak grinned. “Not with me here.”  
The Captain rolled her eyes. “That reminds me. I’m still unconvinced we should have sealed the Dungeons.”

“Why? They haven’t bothered us for a solid week.” Jarak stood, stretching. “Maybe it’s better this way. Maybe us going in there riled them up.”

“They’re infected, Jarak.” Though sitting on the ground against the tree, Gelb’s stare was still just as cold. “They’re enraged and breeding down there unchecked now.”

“Ah yeah. The infection.” Jarak arched his back. “I better get to the healers so they can ‘inspect’ me again before the first patrol.” He shook his head. “I’ve been prodded so many times I’m going to have to start paying them.”

The Captain watched Jarak leave. She had heard the sentiment before: the Kobolds being more at peace now that they were not delving into their territory. Similar words repeated over and over again at the council. Where did such an idea start? She feared the answer.

The other knights had barely begun to prepare for the day’s work. Gelb took it as her own sign to get some extra chores done before she had to start the next round of patrols. She had already led the first searches around the wall at the crack of dawn, and she’d be inspecting each solider and guard with the healers until the sun went down tonight.

Constant business never bothered the knight. She’d dealt with far worse in the past with training and battle. Just another step towards perfection in the eyes of the Queen. Yet a knight also kept their promises. Gelb sauntered through the gardens, eyeing the ripe fruit hanging from branches. A night before she had tested the trap door in the old castle prisons. No one really went down there aside from random young scholars thinking the quick answer to the research lay in some dusty scroll. After unbolting a few chains, it was easy enough to crack the door open and secure a rope. The issue was getting back up. After testing with a stone, the Captain learned that the shaft went all the way to the second floor where the sewers flooded part of the Dungeon.

She stopped under the cooling shade of the gardens. Looking up, Gelb saw a pear hanging on a branch just within reach. 

“I wonder what other food she likes.”

The Captain filled her pack with a variety of food, not just fruit. She picked some lettuce and carrots from the front of the garden and added in some nuts in their own little sack. She rounded the corner to finish off the selection with the berries growing at the center of the area. As if expecting it, there sat the Princess, kneeling down between a tree and a decorative rock wall.

“Princess. I’m not even going to say anything this time.” Gelb walked past, her hands more than full with her duties for the day. “Just be sure not to get into too much trouble.”

“Wait! Gelb.” Roa looked up, her eyes sad. “I need help.”

At once the Captain put down her pack. Roa shifted back, showing a blanket covered in kittens hidden among the shade. There were five in total, all large enough to move about but easy prey for anything that happened to come along.

“I found them a few weeks ago. No mom, just the babies” Roa picked one up. It squeaked and snuggled into her warm touch. “I even stole milk from the kitchen to bottle feed them.”

“Roa.” Gelb was shocked, admittedly far more pleased than disappointed. She knelt down next to the Princess. “You can’t leave them here.”

“I know. I hoped maybe the mom would come back.” She frowned, looking down at the kittens. “But no luck.”

“I understand. You did the right thing caring for them.” Gelb ruffled Roa’s hair. “Still, you should have told someone.”

Roa set the kitten down, petting the others as they scrambled for her hand. “You’ve been so busy, I didn’t want to bother. And I can’t take them inside.” The Princess glared through the leaves at the castle. “I’ve seen servants kicking feral cats out of the warehouse and kitchens. The head chef doesn’t even like them catching the mice.”

“I see.” Gelb reached out, amused as one of the kittens flopped onto her hand, purring. It had short grey fur with a puffy white chest and darker points on its paws and face.

“He likes you! That’s Dragon.” Roa beamed.

“Dragon?”

“Yup! I named them all after creatures in my books.” Roa pointed to each kitten in turn. “This is Kraken, Minotaur, Naga, Chimera, and you’ve met Dragon.”

The other kittens had little splotches of ginger in their fur with the females being a mix of white, grey, and orange. They played together on the blanket, rolling around and mewing without a care in the world.

“Charming.” Gelb cracked a smile as she pet the kittens. “There’s that old shack near the wall that no one really uses. You can set them up there if you wish.”

“Really?”

Gelb picked up some of the kittens in her arms. “Yeah. No one really goes there except to train in the nearby field. Come on, we can get them in there now before I have to leave.”

They walked together, each holding the kittens. Roa talked on and on about making little dresses and hats for the cats and having them be expert hunters when they grow up. They rounded the wall, heading for the shack.

“Then the chef will have to let them stay! They’ll even be strong enough to fight off a Kobold!”

Gelb chuckled. “Maybe leave that to me.”

They set up a small bed amid a hay pile. Gelb shifted around some wood scraps to form a small room in the corner. Roa cleared a place off for water and food. In the end, the kittens had their own little castle to play and live in; safe from rain and wind.

“There we are.” The Captain stood up, amused as one of the kittens tried to climb her leg. “All settled in.”

“Dragon! Stop that. Gelb has to go to work now.” Roa pulled the little claws off Gelb’s pants. “I’m sounding like my mom, ha.” She forced a laugh.

“Not even close.” Gelb shook her head. “I’ll check on them when I can, but for now, I must be off.”

Roa stood holding Dragon. The kitten had already fallen asleep in her arms. “See you soon! I’ll try to save you some pastries from the kitchen for when you get back.”

Gelb turned to leave, halting at the door. “I’d like that.”

She stopped by the kitchens herself on the way to the barracks. A few sweet breads would not be missed, but they’d be very welcomed if her idea went according to plan tonight. From the walls of the dungeon, a song rose into the air for those close enough to hear. The tone floated on, far more cheerful than previous ballads. However, the song did not reach its intended ears. In the dark of a hallway deep in the castle, sad eyes peered through stone and mortar. Unable to pinpoint the source, the gaze turned cruel despite tears forming.

The same walls stared back, ever taunting. Nothing had changed. A hand reached out, touching the cold stone.

“I hear it again, Mother.”


	19. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gelb at last manages to find the time to go down to the Dungeons and meet with Azul again.

“I’m going in tonight, just like we planned.”

“I don’t like this, going against the Queen’s orders?”

“If I can catch a live one, the healers will have more to work with.”

It had taken some convincing, but Jarak was more than willing to cover for his Captain. His worried comments still kept on, however.

“If you get hurt down there, there’s no one to get you out”

“I’m barely even going inside. At the first sign of trouble I’ll leave.”

“Alright.” Jarak shook his head but cracked a grin. “I’ll tell the others about your little trips to the pub. They’ll spread the rumors and enjoy a little drama.”

They stood along the outer wall after a third round of patrols. Everyone else was busy shifting equipment and positions. More were managing a bite to eat before being sent back out. A perfect gap to slip away.

“Try not to go overboard.” The Captain glared out from the shadow of the wall. Even after days of preparation and planning, she still felt uneasy. 

“Oh, you know me.”

“Yeah.” Gelb met Jarak’s eyes. “I do.”

“Alright! I get it.” Jarak held up his hands, trying to pass off his jest as nothing. “Just try not to die.” 

“Get back to the mess hall.” The Captain turned to leave. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Captain Gelb didn’t even remember grabbing her hidden supplies near the watch house. Nor did she recall the lonely walk down to the old prisons. Her mind focused on one thing, yet as she stood in front of the forgotten, sealed pit, she hesitated. 

If anyone found out the Captain herself had opened up another way for the Kobold to escape – she didn’t even want to think about it. Every night she had snuck down and checked. Only two of the chains had been loosened, with just a little crack opened enough for a rope and a way in. She’d reseal it before returning to duty. Still in her armor, she made sure her pack and weapons were secure. 

A lingering doubt jabbed at the back of her mind. Clenching her fists, she gripped the rope and crawled into the small space. Darkness overtook the shaft with only a meager light pouring from the opening above. Gelb exhaled, wondering when it was she became so used to the shadows and old stone walls. The screams of Kobolds far below welcomed her. She had made her choice.

After a few minutes, her foot touched water. Shifting her weight, the Captain let her hand off the rope and onto the floor. It was smooth stone, carved by the sewer systems that poured into it. Yet another measure to keep prisoners trapped down here. Now only a small pool had gathered not even ankle deep. Now with her footing, Gelb lit her torch in preparation for her search. Light flickered against green mold and robust, clinging plants. Ahead, the walls had grown closer together. Gelb took a step forward, unable to see the next passage, only another wall. She raised an eyebrow, seeing the surface jutting out toward her at an angle rather than being flat.

Wish a gasp she realized her boot began to slip on wet stone. The entire floor suddenly sloped down at a sharp angle. Aided by slimy growth, Gelb fell forward, bracing herself against the wall. Her legs hit another section of floor but that too was far too slanted to manage any sort of footing. Down she went, the pit twisting to the side at another angled branch before returning to a straight drop again. Gelb fell along with the water until hitting a deep collection of sewage. Cursing, she tried to pull herself back to her feet but it was too late: the torch had been soaked. At least her pack was spared most of the foul smelling waters.

“Why does this always happen?”

The pit must have had a sloped trap to keep prisoners from climbing back up. And hopefully Kobolds as well. The Captain sighed. No matter how much she planned, she always fell head over heels into her brilliant ideas. She stood up to her thighs in water, peering into the deep shadows. Can’t climb back up. Can’t wander into the dungeons blind. Gelb walked until she felt a wall. The water grew shallower as she made her way along it.

She froze at the sound of a screech. This flooded area was always infested. Yet, the cry sounded very far off. Gelb waited but heard nothing other than the dripping of water. Lucky. But the Captain didn’t believe in luck. She found an opening in the wall that lead up at a gradual slant. In her mind, she could see the way clearly toward the entrance. But that was locked up tight. The other tunnels lead to deeper areas she was not confident enough o navigate without a light. Why hasn’t they set up a place to meet? Maybe by the pile of bones, or perhaps the so romantic pool of sewage?

Then her hand brushed up against something sticky, forcing her to pull away. Webs clung to her fingers. 

“Azul.”

She whispered the name before reaching out to touch thee webbing again. It was tight; a small woven section attached to a larger structure. When she felt it, the entire complex vibrated over her head, giving off a soft hum of vibration as the motion continued down the passage and beyond. The Captain couldn’t help but grin at the trick.

“Clever and beautiful.”

In the dark, Gelb carefully stepped forward, following the web. The water was now gone leaving only slick stone leading up a slight incline. A skilled knight, trained in the heat of battle. Deadly with a sword, even more so with a bow. Lead countless victories and commanded troops under her. And so, Captain Gelb tripped, catching herself against the wall but not before falling head first into a thick spread of webbing. The fibers clung to her helmet and upper body, becoming even more tangled as she struggled. Soon she hung in a tight bundle of embarrassment. Her legs kicked in futility.

”Good job.” She cursed herself through gritted teeth.

Though in the blackness of the Dungeons, incapacitated and unable to defend herself, it wasn’t fear or panic that gripped Gelb. There she hung; a display of sheer awkwardness and stupidity for the world to see. Well, a very small part of the world. But that was the problem: it was a huge part to her. She grunted, trying to shift into a position where she could reach her blade. The attempt left her facing the ground, no more closer to freedom.

“Oh. Looks like I caught something.” A playful voice hummed above. 

Gelb stiffened, her cheeks flushing red.

The voice continued. “I wonder what sweet little thing ended up in my web today.”

“I dropped my torch.” Gelb tried to explain her predicament. “Didn’t know the shaft went down so far. And then the webbing and the dark and-” She cut off, out of excuses.

Blue eyes glowed at the Captain’s side. She gave a weak smile as Azul spun her onto her back with a gentle brush of her hand.

“Good to see you again.” From the low light, Azul was smiling also.

Gelb opened her mouth to answer but suddenly dropped as the webbing was cut from somewhere above. Just before hitting the ground she was carefully scooped up and placed on her feet again.

“Thanks.” She dusted herself off. “That stuff is pretty durable.”

Azul beamed. “I hope so! There’s been so many infected Koblin lately I can’t seem to spin traps fast enough.”

“What?” Gelb took a step back. “There’s been more? Are you staying sa-“ Her concerned questions ended when she bumped her head on an overhanging stone jutting out of the wall. “Seriously.” The Captain let out a frustrated sigh. 

“Long day?” Azul curled about just out of sight, aside from her brilliant eyes. 

The Captain slumped, rubbing the back of her helmet to check for dents. “That and I’ve been stumbling around in the dark like some infant.” 

“Oh yes! That reminds me!”

Gelb heard a rustle in the darkness. A long coil brushed up against her before Azul turned back. A light sparked up with the flash of tinder. 

“I found this and fixed it up for you!” She grinned in the light, fangs showing. “You dropped it last time.”

Gelb stared down at her lantern. The cracked glass had been patched with new pieces and the metal frame was strengthened with some kind of hardened resin. 

Azul beamed. “I don‘t have any oil down here, so be sure to fill it up at some point.”

“Wow.” The Captain inspected the repair job. “Thank you. This will help.”

Azul nodded, lingering several feet away in the shadows. Her clawed hands retreated back to curl in front of her chest while her spider legs remained far above. Gelb held out the lantern, finally able to see the room she had been blind in. More webbing had been spun between corridors with long, thicker strands connecting each matrix. The passage at her side and the two in front became clear and she easily could recall both the way back and the various rooms she had previously searched with her knights. Then her eyes met Azul’s and the serpentine form along the ground slithered out of the reach of the light. 

“Azul, are you alright?” Gelb kept her ground, not wanting to force the light further if her friend was not feeling well.

“Yes. I’m fine.” Azul blinked, her pupils thinning before she turned away. “I’m happy to see you.”

Gelb frowned. “Sorry it took so long. The Dungeons have been sealed and I needed to find a way back in. “

“Yes.” Azul’s voice was low. “I noticed they sealed the main entrance.”

Gelb nodded. “Luckily I found an old way in from the prisons. It should be easier to visit once I-“ As she spoke, she watched Azul. The creature kept avoiding her, always coiling out of reach. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. But I maybe did.” Azul’s eyes grew dull. 

“What?” Gelb reached out. “You’ve never hurt me.”

“Well, I was pretty eager last time.” A flash of a grin before Azul pulled back again, shoulders drooping. “I don’t want to scare you away.”

The Captain went over their last meeting in her head, baffled. Then she remembered the squeezing coils and blushed. “Oh. No, that’s fine. Just warn me before you decide to wrap me up next time.”

Azul shifted closer, claws hovering about her chest. “Gelb?”

“Yes?”

There was a fang filled smirk. “Can I wrap you up?”

The Captain bit her lip, looking down at the ground. Her own smile was hard to hide. “Go ahead.”

Azul slithered forward, coiling about Gelb before embracing the knight in her arms followed by her snake form. The spider legs on her back reached down for little taps against the golden armor as they removed bits of still clinging webbing. Gelb hugged back as their eyes met.

“I’ll be able to visit more often.” She could smell herbs, something sweet mixed with something more savory. It reminded her of camp fire dinners near the sea. “I hope you’ve been alright.”

“A few more infected Koblin are no match for me.” Azul beamed, displaying her teeth. “Oh, you smell so nice.”

Gelb froze, suddenly very aware of her red face. Never before had she met someone so straightforward. She stood still as Azul leaned behind her, cursing herself again for falling in sewage before their meeting. There was a pleased hum as Azul’s hair brush against the Captain’s neck.

“Did you bring more food? Oh what is this? It smells amazing!” 

The Captain relaxed a bit, the heat in her chest fading at the realization that Azul was just enjoying the contents of her pack. Eager claws searched inside, pulling out the sweet bread. 

“Oh wow!” Azul’s eyes went wide.

Gelb watched a tongue slither out to lick hungry lips. “I brought some different food this time. Bread and nuts and more fruit.”

The coils around Gelb tightened. “I haven’t had this in ages!” The entire loaf was shoved into Azul’s mouth. “Mmmph so grood!” She spoke through tumbling crumbs.

The Captain grinned at the happy eagerness, glad she could bring some joy to this dreary place. When Azul moved to go into her pack again she held up a hand. “Wait.”

Azul looked up, frowning with bits of bread still stuck to her face.

“Maybe we should go somewhere a bit less sewer-y.” Gelb glanced down at the wet floor and mold growing up the walls. “I mean if we are going to eat.”

Swallowing, Azul shifted away. “Sorry. I haven’t seen bread in years.”

“It’s fine.” Gelb nodded. “Do you have a lair or something we can eat at?”

“A lair!” Azul stuck her tongue out in amusement. “I’m so calling it that from now on.” She unwrapped Gelb and started to head down one of the dark passages. “Follow me.”

“Um.” Gelb paused for a moment, holding out the lantern. “How far is it? I can’t stay too long today, but I can next time.” She hesitated when she saw Azul frown. “Not that I don’t want to see your lair.”

“Oh. Well.” Azul looked into the darkness behind her. “It is a bit far. Near the lower levels.” She tapped her chin. “But there is another place. It’s not far.”

Gelb followed behind the winding snake tail. The rooms lead into twisting, branching paths that she found herself unfamiliar without a map. They were thin but large enough for both to walk through albeit with limited head room. After the seventh turn Gelb halted.

“How can you tell where you’re going? All these corridors look the same.” She held up her lantern as Azul turned back. “I can’t even remember this chamber.”

“You get used to it.” Azul presented a forced smile. “And I can see the water and the different walls even when it’s too dark for my eyes to adjust.”

The Captain raised an eyebrow. “Come again?”

“The cold. And the heat.” Azul gestured to water running down one of the far stone walls. “It’s colder when water flows through, and warmer as we move deeper. Each cave looks different and each creature has its own pattern.”

“Wait.” Gelb looked at the wall then at Azul then back at the wall. “You can see heat?”

“Yes.” Azul nodded. “Kobolds look colder than humans. And smaller critters give off little heat.” Her pupils widened. “You appear very warm right now.”

Gelb blushed, clearing her throat. “Well that’s good to know.” She quickly changed the subject. “So, how far are we?”

“Close.” Azul pointed into the shadows. “Just through the next room.” 

The Captain followed once more, noticing that the walls became carved with patterns and runes. After the chamber, a hallway led into a rounded area. Though an obvious passage, the way was obscured with fallen rocks and another set of taut webs leaving only those who knew of it to dare try to enter. Inside, the area was a wide but shallow room with a low ceiling. Both Gelb and Azul had to duck, the latter easily slithering to a rested potion in the corner. Ragged but soft cloth adorned the floor with a crude table and rocks formed into tools. Various strips of green hung along the walls intermixed with stones that reflected the lantern light.

“This isn’t my main ‘lair’, but it’s safe enough. And clean.” Azul gestured to the table. “I use this place for storage and to dry the more stubborn moss that manages to grow down here.” She poked at one of the plant strips.

“Well, it’s far better than the sewers.” Gelb sat down on the other side of the table and set her pack down. “Let’s eat.”

“Wait!” Azul jolted up, slithering to the other side of the room. “I’ll be right back. Just wait here, this shouldn’t take long.” She disappeared in complete silence leaving Gelb alone.

The Captain settled in, glancing about the room. Taking off her helmet she set it to the side. Small marks made by she assumed claws were notched beside each clump of hanging plant. A few cracked clay and stone pots lined the other wall filled with water and some kind of dried meat. She leaned back, fascinated by every new thing she learned about Azul.

In the corner sat a familiar structure – something she’d seen in older farm houses. Made of brick with a bit of crude metal pipe, it served as both a heat source and a cooking tool. A best friend for sure during long winter nights in the woods. But to see it here gave Gelb pause. Then it all came together: the room was a kitchen, like one of many in the village. There was even a small hole in the wall for water flow, though it was long clogged now. Looked back through the partially blocked opening, the Captained peered through the limited light to see that the room she had just came through was a gathering area with old tables and shelves. Without the dark and grime, she could easily picture a family gathered around the center telling stories and eating.

Her imagination was cut short by a piercing scream. She rose, hand already on her sword. It was far from the screech of a kobold or the call of a bat. Though Gelb had never heard it before, she recognized the voice. Azul was in trouble.


	20. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the HORRIBLE MONSTER ATTACK, Gelb and Azul share a meal and talk about the Kobolds.

Captain Gelb clamored over the rubble and ran down the hallway, barely remembering to take the lamp. Light bounced off the stone walls as she hurried along. Pausing at a fork in the passage, she hesitated. The scream had been close, but with all the twisting tunnels it was hard to discern just where the source exactly was. From her held out lantern, she saw webbing in the right fork and took a gamble.

“Azul! Azul?”

Nothing in response. Gelb gripped the hilt of her sword, mentally preparing for what horrible monster could manage to threaten something as strong as and capable as Azul. Her mind went wild with images of giant beast, shadows, and dragons. Metal clanked against stone as she rushed along the passage. Ahead she could see the narrow opening widen into a larger room. A large silhouette lurked in the growing light, oppressive and massive.

“Azul!”

The towering figure dissolved away in the light to reveal a wide eyed Azul. She had wrapped around herself, arms out in defense as she stared at the far corner. The spider legs on her back had curled down to protect her face. She pointed a clawed finger out toward the shadows.

“Gelb! Did you see it? It’s huge!”

Gelb shifted, holding her lantern out to light most of the chamber. A small flicker of movement caught her eye near the wall.

“Don’t let it come closer!” Azul coiled more into her corner.

Mostly black with some grey spots, a snake slithered along the stones before finding a hole to escape into. Lacking pits or slit eyes, it shook its tail in an attempt to appear venomous. Gelb took one step forward and with a hiss the snake disappeared.

“Is it gone?”

Gelb lowered her blade. “Uh. I think so.”

Azul slithered closer, hiding behind the Captain. “It must have been over 3 feet long!” She gave a shudder, peeking over Gelb’s helmet.

“Yeah. Pretty big snake.” Gelb looked at the hole then turned toward Azul.

“What?” Azul was still eyeing where the snake had been.

“Is that it?”

Azul gave a nod, her pupils narrowing. “Of course! It came at me when I entered the room. Reared up and had these big fangs!” She brought her hands against her chest, still afraid. “I’ve never seen a snake that massive!” 

Gelb glanced at the small hole then back to Azul and her long, serpentine form coiled about the room.

“Hey!” Azul curled up in embarrassment. “I’m allowed to be afraid of snakes!” She stuck out her tongue. “It’s perfectly normal.”

Gelb shook her head, unable to keep from grinning.

A low growl in response. “Stop it! I’m sure you’re afraid of something! Wasps or sharks.” Azul wiggled her insect legs. “Or even tiny humans!”

The Captain brought a hand up, ready to quip back but paused at the thought of her many visits to the orphanage. “Alright. You got me there.”

“Ha!” Azul smiled in triumph. 

“I didn’t mean to tease you.” Gelb stepped closer. “But considering you were screaming about a little snake when you can take on more Kobolds then even I-“

“It was not little!” Azul fumed. 

Gelb bit her lip. “Alright. Giant snake.”

“Yes.” A nod from Azul. “Huge.”

“Either way.” The Captain sheathed her sword. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

A warm smile in return. Azul uncoiled herself as she relaxed. “My hero.”

Gelb turned away, aware of her blush.

“Ah yes! The mushrooms.” Azul slithered off to the adjunct room, returning with a small sack. “Almost forgot.”

They headed back to the kitchen area.

“They seem to get this special taste in them when I let them dry on the moss near the entrance.” Azul explained.

“Interesting.” Gelb ducked under a web. “And you make a broth?”

“Most of the time. It’s very earthy and goes well with bread.”

“Ah. I’ll have to bring more next time.”

Azul beamed. “Oh yes!”

They made it back to their little meeting area. The lantern was set in the middle of the table as they prepared to eat. Gelb watched as Azul carefully laid out wooden bowls and plates, emptying the sack and placing equal portions of nuts, fruit, and bread for each of them. 

“Give me a moment to heat this up.”

Azul lit the small stove. Smoke filled the small room for a moment before the pipe allowed it to escape up the sewer shafts. An intelligent system built long ago.

“You can have all the fruit.” Gelb piled her fruit on Azul’s plate. “I’ll eat again when I go back up.”

“You sure?” Azul gave a frown. “Well, thank you.” She took one of the pears and bit into it, unable to hold back her hunger. “There are not many fruit trees down here.”

Gelb winced at the joke. Mushrooms and moss. And Kobold meat. Must not be very appetizing when it’s all you have.

“Is there anything else you want me to bring?” The Captain sat back in her chair. “I was just packing easy to carry food, but now that I have an easier way in to meet you I can bring more.”

“Hmmm.” Azul’s answer came out as a pleased hum; a short melody as the idea opened up to her. “Do you have pheasant? Haven’t had that in a while. Or even chicken. Fish! White fish with butter and herbs. Rosemary and sage too.” She mixed the broth as the aroma of mushrooms filled the little room. “Honey comb! Wax and the sweat nectar. So useful! Tomatoes, potatoes, turnips, leeks, onions! And dried beans and nuts with-”

Gelb stopped her there before the list got any longer. “Wait, maybe start with a short list. I don’t think I can carry the entire castle’s stock down.”

Azul brought a hand up to cover her blush. “Sorry.” She turned back to her pot. “I’d love some simple ingredients if you can get them. Sugar and flour. And easy to carry vegetables too. I can bury potatoes and onions here and they should keep for a while.” She turned, meeting Gelb’s eyes. “And any cooking herbs you can manage.”

The Captain nodded, making a note in the back of her mind. All of this brought back far off memories of her father cooking up some fish he caught that day and her mother going over what they needed in the market tomorrow. She frowned, unable to fully remember their faces, but the warmth was still there.

“All done!”

Azul slithered over, positioning her coils around the table with the tip of her tail over her lap.

“And I promise there are no organs in this.” She set the steaming pot down. “Or Kobold parts.

“That’s good to know.”

The Captain leaned forward, taking a sniff before scooping some up with her bowl. The liquid was hot and clouded, looking similar to a mud puddle. Yet it smelled rich and delicious. She took a sip.

“Oh!” Gelb wrinkled her nose at the sudden influx of taste. The broth started out savory and warm with small chunks of what she assumed to be mushrooms. A small tingle as it went down her throat leaving a sweet after taste. She sputtered; realizing just now that the liquid was much too hot for her mouth.

Azul gave a nervous smile. “Do you like it?”

Gelb coughed, trying to relieve her burned tongue. “Y-yes.” She coughed again.

“No need to be polite.” Azul turned away. “I’m just happy you tried it.”

The Captain reached for a glass of drink but none had been set out. She instead reached for her canteen by her pack. After a robust quaff she gave a relieved exhale. Azul tilted her head at the display.

“That was amazing! What is in this?” Gelb went for another sip, this time blowing over the surface so as to now scald her lips again. “You said you did this without herbs?”

“You really like it?” Azul’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah!” Gelb had never had anything like it. She finished her bowl. “Though II should wait for it to cool down next time.”

A giggle from Azul. She took her own bowl and began having small sips. “It’s mushrooms and moss, a bit of liverwort, and some spores from down in the caves.”

“You need to make this again some time.” Gelb finished her second bowl.

“Of course.” Azul watched the knight enjoy her cooking.

They ate together, Azul taking most of the bread and fruit. A meal for over four people quicly disappeared. The Captain ate sparingly after the broth, not wanting to use up Azul’s supplies that she had just brought down.

“The Queen sealed everything off?”

Gelb nodded. “Not everything but no one is allowed down here. They are testing every knight and guard for signs of the illness you told me about.”

Azul blinked. “Have they found anything?”

“Nope.” A crunch as Gelb enjoyed an apple for desert. “But the attacks have more or less stopped.”

“I see.” Azul leaned forward onto her elbows. 

“I can tell you more when I visit again.” Gelb placed her canteen back in her bag. “Shouldn’t be long, maybe one or two nights and I can get enough time to come again.”

Azul’s pupil’s widened as she glanced down, trying to hide her emotions. “I look forward to it.”

“Oh the Kobolds, that reminds me.” The Captain took on a more serious air. “You don’t have to help with this but: is there any way we could capture a live one?”

“A live infected Kobold?” Azul tapped her claws on the table.

“Yes. The ones we find are either dead or so enraged they die quickly after discovery. With a live capture, we could find a cure or at least find out what is happening.”

“A cure.” The tapping grew louder before Azul pulled her arms back off the table. “They are that worried about the Koblin?”

Gelb shrugged. “I think they just want to understand it. And the Queen would be much more at ease if she had solid proof.” Her voice trailed off. “And maybe it will make it easier to see you more often.”

For just a moment, Azul’s eyes grew distant. Then she let out a giggle. “As long as that means you’ll be bringing more food.”

Gelb smiled. “Of course.”

They chatted more as Azul led Gelb back to the exit. Any time castle or village life was brought up, Azul would change the topic to cooking. She didn’t even have any interest in the growing towns along the forest or new trade routes. Gelb found herself correcting her own frustration. Everything must remind her of her old life, if she ever had one. They settled on talking about sword techniques.

“There’s many ways to disarm. I teach parry and deflection are the best weapons until you can overwhelm someone.”

Azul nodded. “Even against Kobolds?”

“Yes. They tend to attack in bursts. Very unorganized as well. You just need to get an opening. It’s a weapon for defense as well as offense.”

“May I see it? You’re sword.”

Gelb unsheathed her weapon and slowly handed over the hilt. Claws wrapped around the handle and Azul gave a few slices through the air.

“It’s lighter than I thought.”

Under her veil in the dim lantern light, Azul appeared sad. Her eyes were dull and her smile forced. She handed the weapon back. Gelb put it back in its sheath and sighed. They were at the exit. The rope hung a few feet off the ground. She could see Azul’s eyes staring up the vertical shaft.

Gelb stepped in front of her. “You cannot leave. I am sorry.”

Glowing eyes looked down at her, the pupils narrow. Gelb exhaled hard.

“I cannot allow you to escape the dungeons.” It hurt her to say the words. “At least not now.” She fumbled for more words as Azul stared her down. “The guards would attack you on sight. The night is dark and the villagers would panic.” She met the glare. “I know they’d hunt you down and I’m so, so sorry.” A sigh. “I can’t let anyone get hurt. You or the knights.”

The gaze remained harsh. Azul coiled around herself, rising up to a greater height. Fangs flashed in the lantern light. The threat was clear, and Gelb reached for her weapon. She left her hand on the hilt, knowing only she stood between the outside and this creature meeting in an unfortunate turn of fate. The eyes flicked to her hip where the sword was ready to be drawn.

“I can’t leave.” Azul’s voice was soft, the opposite of her intense stare. “Not yet.” She relaxed, settling lower to the ground. The spider legs along her back stooped arching. A forlorn smile replaced her barred teeth. “Do not worry, my little knight.”

Azul reached down, patting Gelb’s arm that was readied on the sword. The Captain relaxed her stance, heart beating fast as she realized just how close she was to fighting the misunderstood creature.

"I'll be back soon. Alright?"

Only a nod in response as the Captain took the rope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I wrote to past the time when I got a horrible chest infection. It kept going and KINDA got out of control.  
> This is a Human Au in a Fantasy setting with minimal magic. Herbs and Alchemy can cause strange things like transformations, rapid healing, and other effects that would never be possible in really. But there are no mages or magic. Technology is around medieval level with the ability to forge weapons, farm the land, and build castles as well as ships. Think of a less magical DnD campaign.
> 
> Characters are based on Steven Universe ones, but altered to fit the setting.
> 
> The Queen: White Diamond, leader of the Kingdom. Though not powerful herself, she is in command of a loyal army and has her hands in everything int he kingdom. 45+ years old.
> 
> Princess Roa: Pink Diamond. The daughter of the Queen and the next one in line for the throne. She enjoys her castle life but is hungry to learn all she can. Grew up with Captain Gelb as a big sister. They love each other, but as family.
> 
> Catptain Gelb: Yellow Diamond. A high ranking Knight and Captain of the castle’s personal force. Wears golden armor and is well trained and near fearless. She looks up the Queen and is very loyal. Loves Roa like a daughter, helps keep her safe and tries to train her in the art of combat. A bit over 30 years old.
> 
> Mildred: Jasper. She doesn’t get the same arc in cannon, but is loyal to Yellow and skilled at being a knight. Simple and straight forward, she always has your back and is not against getting plastered at the bar afterwards. Under Yellow, she is the most talented knight in the realm. 25 years old
> 
> Jarak: Based on a common soldier gem, similar to an Amathyst on Homeworld in cannon. Jokes a lot but is loyal and well trained. 27 years old.
> 
> Kobold: To be revealed later. Small, reptilian people who stand about 4 feet tall. They are vicious and don’t seem to have much intelligent. 
> 
> ???: To be revealed later. (TAKE A WILD GUESS THERE MATE) A strange monster with glowing, blue eyes that was locked in the Dungeons years ago. Powerful and fierce but doesn’t seem to be a threat to the knights. Age unknown.
> 
>  
> 
> I decided not to have any Pearls in this. Gelb, the Queen, and Roa could have had squires or personal servants, but I wanted to keep the story more stream lined and simple. 
> 
> Thank all who read~ You are the best


End file.
